The Quest: Demons Return
by Angel Eyes Kagome
Summary: Sequel to The Quest: Philosopher's Stone, after Naraku's death... demons attack Kagome's time, Feudal Era and Ed's World... full summary inside. Chapter 12 is UP! A Persceptive of Danger
1. Prologue

The Quest: Demons Return!

**Summary:** 2 years later after Kagome and the Inuyasha gang left Ed and Al's world… a new enemy was born and it was Naraku's son! He then wanted revenge for the gang for you knows… killing his father. So he sends demons in Kagome's Time, Feudal Era, and Edward's world too! How will the gang stop this catastrophe?

**Author's Notes**: The sequel is finally up! Oh and for those of you who just found this story, you have to read **The Quest: Philosopher's Stone **because you might get confused and all so read it! NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA and Inuyasha Characters!

* * *

Prologue

**-Feudal Era: In A Cave-**

"Father…"

A voice whispered in the deep dark cave in a forest… it was desolated and looked abandoned. A shadowed figure hid in the dark corners of the cave. It was a boy about 17-years-old. The boy had dark black hair that was long and tied into a ponytail. He was also wearing a ragged black male kimono. His eyes were piercing red ones.

"Those… bastards…" he whispered once again forming his hands into a fist. He closed his eyes and tried not to cry. He knelt to the ground and wept quietly. "Father, why did HE kill you!" he shouted in the cave. The shout made an echo in the whole cave.

"Koi…"

A voice whispered quietly to the young boy. The boy then wiped his tears and looked around. He swore that he heard someone called out his name.

"Who's there?" Koi asked with a scared face. He stood up and looked around once again. "Show yourself!" he ordered as he held a sword out. Then in the darkest place in the cave a woman appeared. The woman was Kagura.

"Who are you?" Koi asked as he looked at the woman with his red eyes full of fear. Kagura put on a fake smile. "Come here child… I won't hurt you…" Koi then was confused, but with hope he approached the woman.

"My you have grown…" Kagura smiled in a slyest way. Koi looked at her again, "Who are you, and how did you know my name?" Kagura then approached him slowly and held a hand on his forehead. Koi started shivering, "What are you doing miss?" he asked.

"Oh it won't hurt… Naraku's son…" Kagura laughed evilly as she transferred the remaining powers of Naraku after he died. Koi then was glowing black and his eyes turned blood red. Inside of him was full of power and rage of a demon. After Kagure let go, she smiled.

"Rise Koi, and attack the ones who killed you father!" Kagura yelled and laughed maniacally in the cave. Koi nodded and smirked, "Of course…" Koi then went out of the cave and raised his arms up. His arms were glowing black and green.

Suddenly, demons from all over the feudal era came into his body that made him more powerful than ever. He laughed evilly as he felt the power growing into his body. Kagure smiled at the boy,

"Don't worry Naraku, we will avenge your death…"

* * *

Author's Notes: That was the very short prologue, but it was a PROLOGUE not a chapter. Oh no! A new enemy has arrived and it's Naraku's son! What will the gang do now if they find out about this? Find out in Chapter 1 which is coming to you real soon! 


	2. Chapter 1: An Ordinary Life

The Quest: Demons Return

Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 1 in Demons Return! I hope you all enjoy! Please review and no flames.

NOTE: Al is not Miroku's reincarnation!

ANSWERING REVIEWS:

**Kurama's Foxy Miko**: Well Naraku has a son… because… well will wait for that answer when you go deeper to the story. It'll practically tell about how Naraku had a son so just be patient. Oh as for Kagura, that'll be a secret why she wants to avenge Naraku's death… you'll have to wait for that.

**Lycosyncer**: Kagura despises Naraku before but you don't know why she wanted to avenge his death… so that'll be a mystery for now so wait until we get deeper into the story. Now for your questions, yes the gang will reunite once again to stop the demons from creating an apocalyptic world. Then your second question about Inuyasha, yes Inuyasha will have a great role in this story. It will get deeper about Inuyasha's life when the Prequels come. One is when his mother died and he tried to do forbidden alchemy but was stopped by his father. He then was mysteriously gifted when the Philosopher's Stone went into his body. Next is about when he met (and fell in love) Kikyo and wanted the Shikon Jewel. Then that is where the problem beginnings. In this story, I will not bash Inuyasha and Kikyo for any reasons because it's just wrong. Kikyo will make a great role in this story to make it better. I think that's it, thanks for the review.

**Inuyasha Friend**: Well welcome back! I see you made an account and I already read 2 of your stories and I say it's hilarious, I hope you keep on reading here because it will get really good.

**Neros Urameshi**: Hey welcome back! Thanks for the review and make sure you come back for this chapter!

As for the other **reviewers**, thanks for reviewing hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: An Ordinary Life

**-Japan: Kagome's Time, 1999-**

After two years before she left… she had an ordinary life for now. 17-year-old Kagome Higurashi walked along the street with some grocery bags. It was late summer in Japan and she just got ready for her new school. Kagome changed a bit now; her black hair got longer which was almost reached the end of her back.

So when Kagome's working or shopping, she would wear a ponytail, but she mostly put it down.

"What a day!" Kagome sighed as she held her heavy grocery bag. She then looked up at the sky. It was another clear and hot day. Kagome sighed heavily as her sweat pour down her cheeks. "Man I wish it wasn't this hot…" Kagome groaned as she look at the ground.

"Kagome hey!" 2 voices shouted behind her. Kagome turned around and saw her friends Eri and Yuka (A/N: They aren't my OC, they were Kagome's friends in the series. Just telling you if you don't know them). Eri was a girl with black shoulder-length hair and was wearing a yellow headband. Then there was Yuka; she was a girl who had black short hair.

"Yuka! Emi! Hi, oh and where's Ayumi?" Kagome asked looking for her other friend. Emi's eyes became sad, "Well Ayumi had to move somewhere, so she won't be with us this coming school year." Emi explained. Yuka agreed. Kagome frowned, "Oh, I didn't get to say good-bye…"

"It's okay Kagome, we gave her your address so you'll get to mail her!" Yuka smiled. Kagome giggled, "Thanks guys, but I have to go right now… I'm very busy!" Emi and Yuka looked at her, "Kagome wait!" Kagome twitched a bit, she hated when they did that. She put on a smile, "Yes?"

"So Kagome… had any boyfriends lately?" Emi asked. Kagome blushed like a tomato, she couldn't forget about her one guy she met 2 years ago who was named Edward Elric. Kagome still hadn't told her friends for two years! What will she say now?

"Uhh…" That was the only word she said. Her heart started pounding a bit. "Kagome are you okay?" Emi asked as she put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned to Emi and put on a cheerful face to hide her blush. "Yeah, I'm fine! Look, I really need to go!" Kagome then started running off.

Emi and Yuka looked at each other, they knew something is suspicious but they tend to find out some other time. Kagome looked back at her two friends who were chattering away. She knew that they were exactly talking about her and her secret boyfriend. Right now Kagome thought deeply about Ed, Al, Winry, and her other friends. She also thought about… Inuyasha, Kikyo, Shippo, and her Feudal Era friends. She tries to visit them time-to-time but right now she has school plans.

Kagome looked up at the sky and quietly whispered, "Edward… I wonder how you're doing right now with Al and Winry?" As she stared at the sky.

"Kagome!" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Kagome looked behind her and saw Hojo. Kagome sighed and sweat dropped. She then put on a cheerful smile, "Hojo hey! How's summer going so far for you?" Hojo smiled thinking her joy was real and said, "Wonderful, how about yours?" he asked.

Kagome cheerfully smiled, "Well everything seems fine, I was just getting ready for a new school year!" Hojo laughed, "Kagome I was wondering if you could go out with me tomorrow, to watch a movie?" Kagome's eyes widened, and suddenly in her head popped out Ed's big toothy-grin. Kagome couldn't refuse Ed. She already loved him.

"Hojo I'm so sorry, but I'm busy tomorrow with my family maybe some other time." Kagome smiled a bit. Hojo's eyes hit the ground, "Oh okay Kagome, and see you later!" Hojo then ran off. Kagome looked at Hojo from the distance and frowned, "Hojo, will you just get another girl… not me…" Kagome then carried her stuff and walked down the street to her house.

**-Feudal Era: Under the God-tree-**

"Kikyo!" A little voice came. Kikyo the Priestess looked around and saw Shippo running up to her. Kikyo smiled and kneeled down so she can face him. Shippo sighed, "I miss Kagome, Al, Winry, Nina, and Ed…" Shippo then formed little tears in his eyes. Kikyo frowned for she too missed them.

"Shippo don't worry, will find away to see them again. Kagome is visiting today too…" Kikyo put on a smile and hugged the little kitsune. Shippo started crying, Kikyo tried to calm him down. "I want to see Nina and Ed again, when will we see them again?" Shippo asked.

Kikyo looked at Shippo, "Shippo I don't know, right now there is a mysterious barrier that guarded the Sacred Well after we left. Humans, Goblins, demons, even me can't go through the barrier. There must be a secret magic to break it." Kikyo explained. Shippo then started crying.

Sango and Miroku came with some food; they saw Shippo crying in Kikyo's arms. "What's wrong with Shippo, Kikyo?" Miroku asked. Kikyo looked up at Miroku, "Shippo misses Ed, Al, Winry, and Nina very much and he wants to go back." Sango kneeled down next to Kikyo and Shippo. "Oh Shippo, don't worry… will find a way to get the barrier broken." Sango smiled.

Miroku then looked at the horizon, the sun was setting early. "Kagome should be her by now, she said she will be here before the sun sets." The others looked at the horizon as well. "Hey where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked Kikyo. Kikyo answered, "He's on top of the God-tree sleeping, he'll wake up soon." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked up at the top of the God-tree and saw Inuyasha asleep.

**-Kagome's House-**

Kagome put her stuff on the couch and sighed heavily. She looked at the time, it was 4:30 pm. She promised she'd meet her Feudal Era friends! She then went upstairs and put on a golden kind of t-shirt and a black skirt. She brushed her hair and went back downstairs. Then her mom greeted her, "Oh hello sweetie, how was your day shopping?"

"It was fine mom, but now I have to go!" Kagome smiled and kissed her on the cheek real quick and before she ran out she yelled, "Mom don't forget to feed Buyo for me okay? Thanks!" After that note she ran out of her house and went to the shrine.

**-Feudal Era-**

Shippo was quietly playing with rocks and the grass. He was waiting patiently for Kagome to come out of the Bone Eater's Well. Then he spotted a butterfly, he wanted to catch it but then he remembered. He used to catch butterflies with Alphonse and Nina. He sat down and frowned. Then he saw the Well started to glow and there came out Kagome with a tiring face.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled happily as he hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome hugged him back, "Hi Shippo, I missed you!" Kagome smiled. "Me too," Shippo let go and tears formed, "I also miss Ed… Al… Winry… and Nina!" Kagome's eyes became real sad, she too miss them very dearly and it was already 2 years since they last seen them.

"Oh Shippo, I miss them too… I really miss them…" Kagome sighed sadly as she carried Shippo in her arms. "Are you going to try to break the barrier that guards the Sacred Well?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked at Shippo, "I don't know if I can break it Shippo, I couldn't ever go through it." Kagome said. She later saw in the distance… Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha.

"Kagome welcome back!" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome smiled, "Hey guys, I came just as I can." Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo smiled at Kagome. They were happy that she was back. There were a few changes in the gang after they left Ed's world. Miroku became less as a pervert and was able to control his wind tunnel, Sango became more skilled and powerful being a demon Exterminator, Kikyo was able to sense things quickly and was turned into a happy priestess, Shippo grew a bit taller and he was braver but a softy… last but not least was Inuyasha, he held a shard of the Philosopher's Stone in his body and he was less arrogant as he was before.

Everyone had practically changed after they left Ed's world… for two years they hadn't miss them. They couldn't forget about them. No matter how they tried to move on, happy memories kept coming back. The gang missed Edward Elric the most since he destroyed Naraku by sacrificing his whole power to them. Kagome missed him the most. She loved him and couldn't forget what he looked like and his voice.

Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo couldn't forget about Winry and Al; they helped them a lot in the battle. Shippo also couldn't forget the tragedy about Nina and Alexander becoming a chimera together. He was still full of hatred and wanted revenge on Shou Tucker but he stopped. As for Inuyasha and Kagome, the both missed the hero who saved them two years ago and that was the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"So Kagome how's your studies so far?" Sango asked trying to make a conversation. Kagome sighed, "Tough and hard. I still have to buy more school stuff! What a drag!" The gang giggled at the tiring Kagome. Kikyo saw the pain in Kagome's eyes, she can tell she really missed Ed. "You still miss him do you?" Kikyo asked quietly. Kagome looked up at Kikyo but she glanced back on the ground.

"Yes… I do… we all do…" Kagome whispered. The gang also looked at the ground, they too couldn't forget. "Guys we have to move on sometime…" Miroku sighed. They looked at Miroku with pain in their eyes. Miroku frowned, "I admit it, I can't move on… I can't forget…" Shippo tried not to cry but he shouted…

"I WANT TO GO BACK, I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT NINA, EDWARD, ALPHONSE, AND WINRY! KAGOME? ANYONE PLEASE BREAK THE BARRIER!" Shippo cried in Kagome's arms. Shippo couldn't take it. Kagome hugged Shippo tightly and tears formed in her eyes too.

"Shippo we all miss them but… I don't know how will get back there…" Kagome started crying a bit. Sango and Kikyo approached them and comfort them. Miroku and Inuyasha approached them slowly and tried to comfort them too. "Feh! Will try to break the barrier right?" Inuyasha smirked as he showed his fangs. "Will show that stupid barrier who's strong!" Inuyasha then made a triumph pose but was bonk by Miroku's staff for his stupid antics.

"Inuyasha be serious now…" Miroku sighed. Inuyasha then made his usual "feh" and sat down crossed leg on the ground. Kikyo sighed, "Inuyasha… please…" As Kagome was hugging Shippo she sensed something in the air, like something was going to happen badly in the future. She stood frozen as she sense deeper. Kikyo also did the same, for she too senses something. But then it stopped.

Kagome looked at Kikyo, "Kikyo did you feel that?" she asked. Kikyo nodded, "Yes I did, whatever it is we must be cautious…"

**-In The Cave-**

Whatever that was, it was watching them… quietly… trying to make a right move in the future. That "thing or things" was Koi, Kagura, and Kohaku… watching them with a magic mirror that was retrieve. It used to be Kanna's but now it was Koi's. They watched Kagome and Kikyo. They knew they sensed the danger in the air.

"I really want to attack them…" Koi smirked as his piercing red eyes stared at them. "We will…" Kagura said. Kagura was eager to destroy them once and for all, she used to despise Naraku but when his son was finally MADE, she decided that his son should overcome his power…

"Father, I will not fail… you… I will destroy those brats and get the Philosopher's Stone and the Shikon Jewel!" Koi smirked as he laughed evilly…

* * *

**Author's Notes**: What's Koi planning? And does the gang know about this? Where are Ed, Al, and Winry? Will they reunite once again and will the barrier be destroyed? Please review and be on a look out on the next chapter of THE QUEST: DEMONS RETURN! 


	3. Chapter 2: Ed's Right Arm

The Quest: Demons Return

**Author's Notes**: Hey again, back for more right? Here it is Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Ed's Right Arm

**-Resembool: Outside-**

"Damn it!"

A teenage boy ran swiftly through the thick grass. His golden eyes stayed focus as he was running. He kept running until he saw his target at the distance. His target stayed still and watched as he ran to him. The target made his move, as the boy was close to him, the target jumped behind him.

"What the?"

"Ha!"

The boy was kicked from behind and collapsed on the thick grass. "Edward, you're never going to catch me if you stayed focus." The boy said as he helped Edward Elric up. "Alphonse, shut up! I was clearly focused!" Ed shouted at his innocent but brave brother. Alphonse Elric smirked, "Yeah right, you were probably thinking about HER and that she's waiting for you in the distance."

Ed blushed red, he was **exactly** thinking about that. "Al…" Ed sighed as he sat on the thick grass. Al looked at his older brother and sat next to him. "Yes big brother?" he asked. Ed stared up at the blue sky, he held up his right-arm like he was reaching up to catch something.

"Have you ever thought of seeing someone again but they won't come back?" Ed whispered. Al saw the pain Ed was feeling, "You really miss her don't you?" Al asked as he lay down on the grass. Ed lies on the ground and put his arms behind his head and stared at the sky.

"Yeah… I do miss her Al… I can't stop thinking of her…" Ed whispered once again. He then had little pictures of his love, Kagome in his mind. It only had been 2 years since they last saw each other. When he doesn't think about her, his memories just fades away. Al looked at his brother who was staring at the sky. Al sat up, "Hey Ed, how about we have another spar, just to have a little exercise you know." Al smiled.

Alphonse had changed for 2 years, his hair grew like Ed's so he tied it into a ponytail everyday. He still was the same softy you all know but he changed a bit, he became brave just like his brother. He also became a new State Alchemist too. He usually was the sidekick of Fullmetal but he didn't mind if he was the sidekick. Last but not least, he is Winry's boyfriend.

As for Edward, he changed too. His hair grew but he kept as a braid as usual. He became happy and carefree too. He was still the tough guy and ass-kicking alchemist we know… but when it came to Kagome… well he calms down a bit. He was never called short or shrimp since he was already 5 feet 9 inches tall. He was still a State Alchemist and all but he's still all around nice guy.

"ALPHONSE! EDWARD!" A voice from distance interrupted the two brothers who were sparring. They turned around and saw a woman in the distance. It was their childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. Winry was waiting for them on her doorway with a sleepy face since she had just woken up. Ed and Al stopped sparring and looked at Winry.

"Good morning Winry!" Al smiled. Winry smiled and left the doorway to leave them. After two years Pinako Rockbell, Winry's grandmother had died, so right now Al and Ed live with Winry.

Winry had changed a bit after two years, her hair grew longer like Kagome's and she puts it in a ponytail or she puts it in a bun pinned back. She became an expert at auto-mail, she also became skilled with the hiraikotsu that made Al and Ed a bit terrified at her (A/N: XD). Ed and Al went in Winry's house; at that time Winry was checking her tools.

**-Winry's House-**

"What time did you wake up early you two?" Winry asked as she checked her scattered auto-mail tools, which was on the table. Ed and Al looked at each other and looked back at her, "About 6:00 Am." They both answered the same time. Winry looked back at them, "That's why I heard noises… EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Winry scolded at them. She then grabbed her hiakotsu and bonked them both on their heads.

Ed and Al collapsed on the floor with big bumps on their heads. "Well it's not as hard as the wrench…" Ed said, as he was dizzy. Al agreed, "Yeah… oh my head…" Winry sighed and rolled her eyes, she then spotted 3 little papers under Ed's alchemy book. Winry took it out. It was pictures.

The first picture she saw was Kagome's cheerful and beautiful face and smile. Ed stood up and looked at what Winry was looking at. He grabbed the pictured rudely out of her hands. "HEY!" Winry shouted and was about to grab the Hiakotsu but was stop by Al. "Winry, just leave him alone… you know he misses her… very much." Al whispered. Winry lowered down her hiakotsu and stared at Ed who was quietly looking at the photos that they took. Winry also missed Kagome very dearly even her friends.

Ed sat on a chair and looked at the pictures carefully, the second picture was Kagome and Shippo, and the last one was he and Kagome. In that picture, Kagome was hugging him while he was carrying her. Every time he looked at this picture he just wanted Kagome back. "Edward?" Al interrupted him. Ed looked at Al, "Yeah Al what is it?" he asked.

"Roy just called and he wanted us to come at Central right now." Al said. Ed nodded Ed then put on his black coat and boots. Al put on Ed's old red coat he used to wear and he put on his boots. As they were about to leave, Winry tapped on Ed's shoulder, "Ed don't forget this…" Winry held out one of the pictures. Ed looked at it; it was Kagome's cheerful face. Ed smiled, "Thanks Winry."

Winry smiled as he watch the two leave. "Edward… I hope you see Kagome once again…" Winry then went back into her house and checked her supplies again.

**-Outside at Resembool-**

Ed and Al were walking slowly to the train station. They knew they were having another mission or something like that… or even a message. Al was walking ahead of Ed because Ed was gazing at the picture of Kagome. He whispered quietly, "I wonder if your happy now Kagome… even though I'm not here…." Ed sighed. "Brother hurry up, Fuhrer Mustang might be angry with us…"

Roy Mustang changed for two years; he lost one eye in a little battle. He was now Fuhrer of the Military and still called the "Flame Alchemist". He can also create bigger fire than ever. He also proposed to Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye 2 years ago after Ed, Winry, and Al came back. Right now they are already married and Riza has a newborn baby that was a boy named Richard. Roy says that he looks exactly like him except he has Riza's eyes.

Riza Hawkeye Mustang changed too; she was still Roy's secretary and "baby-sitter". She watched the Elric Brothers, Nina, and Winry too when they're at Central. She also was now skilled at Pistols and can shot targets even though they are very far. She also has a busy job at being in the Military and even being a mother! She works part-time as a secretary to Roy so she can take care of Richard, her newborn son.

Don't forget about Nina Tucker, she was now six-years-old and lives in a new family in Resembool. She's been healthy and cared for by good parents. Her hair was cut a bit short and she had been a bit tall like 4 feet. She still misses Shippo very much, and even her father. She visits him time-to-time now in prison. Her dog Alexander was reborn too and was now living with her in Resembool. Al and Ed visit her or baby-sit her time-to-time, even Winry.

"What do you think Roy wants now?" Al asked. Ed sighed and thought, "Well one time, he asked us to baby-sit Richard… man I was beat… I didn't even know how to change the diaper!" Al agreed and remembered the horrible memory they had to do… baby-sitting little "Roy Mustang". "He was like Roy, he throws stuff at us, he might be even be like Roy when he grows up!" Ed complained.

"Richard might become a Flame Alchemist too like Roy and even be a Colonel, he might tease our CHILDREN if they become alchemists!" Al predicted. Ed stopped at the word, "Children". He froze. He then whispered, "I might not make a family you know…" Al totally heard what he said and approached him, "Oh Ed, you're going to make a wonderful family if you marry a wonderful wife!" Ed looked at the ground and mumbled, "Like Kagome…"

"What did you say?" Al asked. "Nothing Al! Nothing!" Ed blushed, he had visions of the future if he married Kagome, and they would have a wonderful family! Two sons and one girl! Yeah, that's what he was thinking. He would have 3 children! Al then waved his hands back and forth to Ed, "Ed hello? You there, because you look like your daydreaming again!" Al laughed. Ed blushed, "SHUT IT AL!" Ed then changed Al to the train station.

**-Feudal Era: With Koi, Kagura, and Kohaku-**

The three figures were watching Edward Elric chase his brother to the train station. They both laughed, "Stupid fools, don't know who they're up against soon." Kagura snickered. Koi then glared at them, "Why don't we send our first attack, shall we guys?" Koi asked. Kagura and Kohaku looked at each other and nodded.

Koi then closed his eyes and put his hands over the mirror, a dark aura surrounded the mirror; Koi was releasing a demon to attack them. It was a small but strong dragon demon. "Nice choice." Kohaku smirked. Kohaku was still possessed by an evil spirit that made him do evil deeds with Koi and Kagura.

"Thank you Kohaku, now let's watch what this demon will do to the two fools." Koi smirked. Kagura and Kohaku watched them as they waited for the demon to make it's move.

**-With Ed and Al-**

Ed stopped as he sensed something in the air. With a bit of his canine instincts (A/N: He's Inuyasha's reincarnation so he had a few things from Inuyasha, if you read the first one you'll know.) Al saw his brother froze, "Ed what is it?" he asked with a worried face. "Someone had disturb the peaceful air, and it's coming right at us." Ed then held a shard of the Philosopher's Stone and transformed it into the legendary, "Reverse Blade Tetsusaiga"! Al was amazed after Ed did that, "I've never seen you do that for like 3 months." Ed smirked, "Al we have to stay cautious, that 'thing' I said is a demon… I don't know where it came from but we have to…"

"ED BEHIND YOU!" Al pointed. Ed turned around and saw a dragon-like demon coming behind him, he tried to slash it with his sword but he was fast. "Damn you!" he shouted. Al clapped his hands and formed an alchemy blast at the demon but it missed. "He's fast!" Al said and frowned. Ed tried to chase it and tried to slash it with his sword but the demon was just fast.

"Come on Demon! Come and play!" Ed jumped up as high as he can to slash the demon but he missed. The demon looked at him with a glare. The demon slither up to him and…

CRACK! SPLISH!

From faraway you here a scream of pain… It was Edward.

"EDWARD!" Al yelled as he went to his bloody brother, he didn't see what happened but he saw him bloody. Ed was holding his right arm, which was cut and was full of blood. His Tetsusaiga transformed back to a normal sword and it was full of blood drops. He destroyed the demon by making one blow but before the demon died, it bites off his right arm.

"Al… help…" Ed closed his eyes and collapsed on the ground. Al formed tears in his eyes, "No brother, you lost… your right arm… again!" Al cried as he grabbed the sword and put it in his pocket. He then carried Ed over his shoulders and tried to run back to Winry's house.

**-Winry's House-**

Ed opened his eyes slowly and saw Al, Winry, and Nina sitting by his bedside. Ed was bandaged carefully and his head too since it had a bruise. Ed felt the hurt and pain he witnessed before when he lost his arm for the first time, now this was the second time. "What happened?" Ed asked. Al looked at his brother with a scared face, "Ed… the demon we fought… was the same demon that Naraku released at us two years ago… and that demon bit your right arm off…" Al explained.

Ed sat up with his eyes widened, "Naraku's back?" Winry looked at Ed, "Lay down Ed please… you're still in bad condition," Winry told him. "I can't lay back down, I want to know if Naraku is alive!" Ed shouted. Winry looked at the ground, "We don't know for sure if he was…" Nina looked at Ed, "Edward rest please… you scared me…" Nina said with a frown. Ed patted Nina gently with his left hand and sighed, "Sorry Nina…"

Ed lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, "What if the same demons… attack Kagome?" Ed whispered. Winry, Al, and Nina looked at Ed with a shock face. "What do you mean brother?" Al asked. Ed turned to Al, "If that demon tried to attack us, that means other demons…"

Ed sighed sadly again,

"That means other demons will attack **KAGOME, INUYASHA, SANGO, SHIPPO, AND OUR OTHER FRIENDS**."

Al, Winry, and Nina were shocked. Winry looked at Ed's missing limb area, "For now Ed, you will have a new** auto-mail arm** like you did before!" Winry tried to smile. Ed's eyes widened, "Not again…"

* * *

Author's Notes: The first demon attack! Ed lost his arm! Oh no big trouble! Catch you soon with Chapter 3! See you soon! 


	4. Chapter 3: Demons? Teleportation?

The Quest: Demons Return

Author's Notes: I'm back! Here's the 3rd chapter! Please read and review, and no flames.

ANSWERING REVIEWS

**Neros Urameshi: **Poor Ed, the hero here lost his arm once again. –Sighs- But he'll have a metal arm again though so cheer for Ed! So you want Ayame and Koga to be together, yeah sure, I was planning on that earlier so yeah. Wait till Ayame comes and finds out that Koga is flirting for Kagome! –Laughs- See you soon, and I hope you read this chapter.

**Inu yasha lover144183: **I new reviewer I see, I'm glad you enjoy the story! I hope you read more and find out what's going to happen.

**Crazyanimefreak15: **I'm already updating… -laughs- XD thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Demons? Teleportation?

**-Kagome's House-**

That night, after Kagome went to the Feudal Era to make a little visit, she decided to call her friends how they're doing. She bet that they were talking about her. But as she was about to get the phone, it rang. Kagome grabbed it. "Hello?" she said with a simple voice.

"Kagome!" Hojo said joyfully on the phone. Kagome rolled her eyes after she knew it was Hojo. "Hey Hojo, how's it going?" Kagome asked making her voice a little bit cheerful. "Oh I'm fine Kagome, just wanted to call you to see how you're doing as usual!" Hojo smiled in the phone.

"Well thanks Hojo, but right now I have to go." Kagome sighed. "Wait Kagome I have to…" But before Hojo said anything else, she hung up. Kagome crossed her arms and looked at the phone. "Hojo will you please stop calling me like every waking minute?" Kagome whispered angrily at the phone like she was talking to someone.

Kagome then went upstairs and to her room…

**-Kagome's Bedroom-**

Kagome sighed deeply as she thought about Edward Elric, the Full metal Alchemist. Every time she thinks about him, it just makes her sadder. Right now she was getting ready for her new school, which was tomorrow.

"Now let see, where's my uniform?" Kagome whispered as she searched her closet for her new uniform but all she found was her old one. She had memories about going to the Feudal Era and Ed's World. She wore this uniform like in every adventure she had.

She sighed but then she heard something in the pocket of her old uniform. She took a look and saw the necklace that Ed gave her! Her eyes widened, "I forgot to take this put for two years, I'm so stupid!" Kagome shouted at herself angrily as she put the necklace on, she then had memories about him…

_Flashback_

"_Take this Kagome, so you will always remember me…"_

"_Even though if you didn't give me this, I still won't forget about you…"_

_End of Flashback_

Kagome's eyes formed tears; she wiped them and looked at her necklace. "Edward, I want to see you again… and my friends… I can't take it…" she whispered. But then she knew she can't… the barrier was guarding the Sacred Well.

She wished the barrier would just disappear so she can finally see him… but there was no way to break the barrier. Kagome threw her uniform at the corner of her room; she then changed into her white nightgown without anything in it except underwear. Kagome brushed her hair and looked at her self in the mirror. She totally changed for two years.

Her skin became pure and a smooth glow, her brown eyes became so innocent and light brown as ever. Her hair was silk and soft. She saw her expression in the mirror… it was a sad one. Kagome touched the necklace softly that was on her neck. The Alchemist Sign necklace, the precious sign that Ed had printed on the back of his coat.

The sign was decorated into beautiful diamonds and it was sparkling. Kagome smiled at it and touched it gently. It reminded her so much about her friends back at Ed's world. Al, Winry, Nina, Roy, and the Military people… they were all so good to her. She also remembered the bad times, about Nina and Alexander… the Dark Alchemists or Humuculi kidnapping her for the Jewel… even the painful death of Ed when he sacrificed his life and killed Naraku, luckily he was alive again.

Kagome went on her bed and pull the covers over her. She looked at her window, which was next to her bed. She saw the shining crescent moon up above. She yawned and gently closed her eyes…

"BUMP!"

Kagome opened her eyes again. She thought she heard something. She stopped for a while to listen carefully… but it was nothing. Kagome shrugged and went back to sleep.

"BUMP!"

There it goes again, this time Kagome stood up and went outside of her room.

**-Hallway-**

She opened the lights, "Mom? Souta? Grandpa?" Kagome yelled out. She then walked slowly down the hallway. She didn't hear any noises… she then knocked on Souta's room. "Souta? Are you there? This is Kagome… can I come in…" As Kagome opened the door to Souta's room, she saw him asleep.

She carefully looked at Souta, whom has his back turned to her. "Souta… did you hear that noise?" Kagome asked. Souta didn't move or answer. Kagome then suddenly felt a presence in the air, and it wasn't Souta, her mom, or her Grandpa. The presence was coming closer to her. Kagome turned around and saw a soul-sucking demon!

Kagome screamed and went to Souta, "SOUTA WAKE UP PLEASE!" Kagome turned Souta's body around and saw his face was missing. Kagome knew what happened! "No… his soul…" Kagome turned back to the demon and tried to use her Miko powers at the demon and destroying it. Kagome then screamed and ran out.

But as she ran out of Souta's room, she saw more soul-sucking demons! Kagome started sweating as she tried to avoid the demons and tried destroying them with her Miko powers… but it was no use… Kagome then went outside of her house.

**-Outside-**

Kagome ran outside, she didn't even care if she just wore a nightgown. Kagome then saw more soul-sucking demons outside. She whispered with eyes full of fear, "What… happened?" She saw there were bodies of people whom had their soul suck by evil demons. Kagome stepped back as the demons glared at her. Kagome gasped as she stepped back.

She then tripped onto a body and fell forward. She fell flat on the floor making her unconscious. The demons then tried to attack her until a mysterious transmutation circle appeared under her unconscious. The demons stepped away from the glowing light of the circle. Kagome's necklace started glowing and suddenly she disappeared…

**-Resembool: Ed's room-**

Ed had just got his auto-mail arm built; he was now sitting down stretching it around. He smiled, "I think it's better to have an auto-mail arm!" Ed then stretched around until he saw a transmutation circle appeared in front of him. Ed's eyes widened and stood up. He transformed his metal arm into a blade getting ready to see who comes out of the transmutation circle.

Then suddenly Kagome appeared only wearing a nightgown, she was also bruised and unconcious. Ed's eyes widened...

_"Ka…gome?"_

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Kagome? Finally in Ed's World? Demons attacking already? OH MY! Please review and no flames. 


	5. Chapter 4: Midoriko's Warning

The Quest: Demons Return

Author's Notes: Chapter 4 is here! Please read and review!

_ANSWERING REVIEWS_:

**Neros Urameshi: **I know it's unbelievable! Kagome was almost killed and was luckily saved by the necklace! Lucky her!

**Kurama's Foxy Miko: **We all hate cliffhangers… but I just want to make my stories interesting with cliffhangers! –Laughs evilly here- because I like setting up cliffhangers! Okay enough of my evilness; let's just get on with the story right?

And to the other **reviewers**, thank you for reviewing now let's get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Midoriko's Warning

**-Resembool: Ed's P.O.V-**

I stood there, as I looked at the unconscious Kagome on the floor. My heart started beating as I saw her lying there. I lowered down my blade and transformed it back to an ordinary arm. I carefully approached her… she was still breathing. I also noticed she had a few bruises on her arm but not on her face. I approached her a bit more closely; she suddenly turned her body facing only her back.

I raised an eyebrow and went to her other side where she faced me. She had quite changed… soft and pure face. Her black hair was silk and a pretty kind of black color. I carefully examined her back… her hair was up to **her ass**, which I added… **looked nice**. Okay what am I saying? Only a **perverted guy** would say that! I noticed she was also wearing a nightgown with nothing inside but her… underwear.

She was breathing slowly and making gentle peaceful noises. I carried her head and took a good look at her face. She was making little huffing noises as she kept on breathing. I then carried her bridal style to tell the others what happened.

**-In Winry's Living Room: Regular P.O.V-**

Winry and Alphonse were busily talking about what happened and the demon that attacked Ed. "Could it be that Naraku came back?" Winry asked again with a worried face. "I don't know Winry, I don't know if he came back or not but that was a powerful alchemic power that Ed released to destroy him. No one can't even survive that! Even demons!" Al said.

Suddenly they both heard the kitchen door opened and saw Edward… carrying Kagome in his arms. Winry and Al's eyes widened with shock as they saw Kagome unconscious and was only wearing a nightgown, which was dirty. Winry approached Ed, "Edward… is that Ka…gome?" Winry asked as she looked closely at Kagome. Ed nodded, "Yeah it's her… I don't know what happened! She just appeared there after a Transmutation Circle appeared!" Al then approached Kagome and saw the necklace she was wearing.

"I think it's the necklace you gave her Ed, it's a teleporting alchemy device." Al said as he touched the necklace. "It's amazing!" Ed sighed heavily and looked at Kagome's sleeping face, "But right now I think we should let Kagome rest… I think something…"

"**Attacked her." **

Winry and Al remained silent after Ed said that. The two looked at poor Kagome who had bruises on her arm. Al took a look at it closely… it looked like handprints… from a creature. Al new what it exactly is… he can tell, "Ed, I think Kagome got attacked by demons…" Ed's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome.

"I knew it, those damn demons… I knew they would attack anytime now… Luckily, Kagome was able to survive." Ed whispered as he looked on the ground. "Then… if she was attacked then that means… Inuyasha, Kikyo, and the others…" Winry whispered full of fear. "Yes Winry, they might as well get attacked too we have to get them here right now!" Ed shouted as he started shivering a bit.

"Brother, we have to find a way to stop this before it creates a catastrophe in the Feudal Era and probably our World!" Al shouted. Ed remained quiet as he held Kagome in his arms tight. He then turned around and went into his room quietly. Winry then went to Al and held his hand. "We have to leave Edward alone for a while…" Al nodded as he and Winry went back to sit down.

**-Ed's Room-**

Ed set Kagome down on the bed and put the covers gently on her. He put on his black-over coat over his black t-shirt. He then put his gloves on. He felt like dressing up for some reason. He then grabbed a chair next to the bedside where Kagome was soundly asleep and watched her.

He had missed her for two years and can't stand it. He watched her as she breathed calmly and gently. She was sweating a bit. He then heard her mumble, "Ed…ward…" Ed blushed and looked at her, "She must be dreaming…" Ed smirked a bit and watched her. Al and Winry peeked at his doorway and watched him. They both made an "aww".

**-Feudal Era: Sacred Village-**

That night in the Sacred Village, the Inuyasha gang stopped by there for a visit and now were staying for the night. Kikyo was asleep with Shippo in another hut but Shippo wasn't really sleeping. Shippo looked at Kikyo who was soundly asleep. Little Shippo looked out the window and saw the Sacred Well shining in the forest. He really wanted to go back but the barrier was guarding it.

Shippo looked back at Kikyo, he really wanted to visit the well… but… "Oh well… its just a little peak!" Shippo then went on the window and jumped out of the hut. Shippo looked back at the hut for a while and started running in the forest.

**-At The Sacred Well-**

As Shippo was walking through the forest he saw fireflies around him. He decided to chase one but he whispered, "Nah… it'll only make me lost." Shippo sighed and walked to the pathway that leads to the Well. He then cut off some branches that guarded the well. After cutting a few branches, Shippo's green innocent eyes widened. He saw the pure Sacred Well.

For a while, he just stood there staring at its beauty. He then remembered the days when he first spied on Kagome as she went in the well. He also remembered going in the well with Kagome and into Resembool! There is where he met the Elric brothers for the first time. That's when love at first sight for Kagome, when she first met Edward Elric. Shippo sighed, "Good times…"

He then approached the well and saw the barrier over it. It was a pinkish-colored barrier that you can see when you get closer, but as you stepped back like 10 inches away, it looks invisible. The barrier guarded the well for two years; it guarded it from demons, goblins, humans, and even pure mikos! It can guard through mostly everything. Shippo carefully touched the barrier and felt a little shock in his hand. Shippo winced.

"Ouch… I shouldn't have done that!" Shippo said as he sat down on the soft grass. He rubbed his hurt hand. "I wonder how Ed, Winry, Nina, and Al doing back at Resembool?" Shippo whispered as he looked up at the Well. "I wonder if Winry and Al got together or something like that, I bet Nina is annoying Al and Ed!" Shippo laughed as he imagined Nina annoying the Elric brothers, but then a little thought popped in his head. "What if Ed gets another girl and forgets about Kagome?" Shippo then started freaking out a bit.

He then lay down on the grass again and looked up at the trees. "Nah… I don't think that would happen… Ed would never forget about Kagome since he loved her so much…" Shippo yawned. "But for now… I'll wait until this barrier…" Shippo then suddenly drifted to sleep next to the Sacred Well. He then (A/N: I think this is cute!) put his thumb in his mouth and started sucking it gently. His eyes were closed and he was asleep. Fireflies surrounded the little kitsune… guarding him from the darkness that covers him and the well.

Then it awaken him, he heard a noise close to the Sacred Well. Little Shippo jumped up and faced the Well; he saw the well was glowing. "What's going on?" Shippo whispered as he stepped back away from the Sacred Well. The well was glowing brightly that it illuminated its area. Shippo closed his eyes. He opened it again and saw a woman standing in front of it. The woman had long black hair, with eyes full of wisdom and confidence.

Shippo looked at her face closely and saw it was… the legendary Priestess Midoriko. Midoriko looked at the little fox demon with calm eyes. She then approached him and knelt down his size to face him. "Hello little fox demon, I am Midoriko." She introduced herself. "What is you name little one?" Shippo gulped nervously and answered, "Shippo miss." Midoriko smiled at Shippo warmly. "Shippo, May I tell you something very important… and you must tell this to the half-demon's reincarnation (A/N: Meaning Ed)." Midoriko said.

"Tell me Lady Midoriko." Shippo pleaded. Midoriko looked at the well and then at Shippo, "Shippo… Naraku's son Koi has rise. Now his two companions Kagura and Kohaku are sending demons everywhere in the Feudal Era and two other worlds…" Midoriko explained, "Now please tell the Fullmetal Alchemist this before everything will turn into one big apocalypse." Midoriko warned. Shippo started getting scared and nodded politely, "Yes Lady Midoriko… I will!"

Midoriko smiled and gave him a mysterious shard. It didn't look like the Philosopher's Stone or the Jewel. It looked like a mixed of both of them. Shippo took the shard and asked, "What is this Lady Midoriko?" Midoriko then held the little kitsune's hand. "It's the legendary Philosopher's Jewel. It is combined with the Shikon and the Philosopher's Stone. I want you take hold of it and give it to Kagome. Now go Shippo, into the well… and warn the others." Midoriko told him. Shippo put the precious shard in his pocket and ran to the well.

He gave one more look at the famous Priestess. She was smiling at him. Then fireflies surrounded the Miko and a transmutation circle appeared under the miko. Midoriko smiled once last time to Shippo and told him, "Go little one, and tell the others… before it's too late…" She then disappeared and light illuminated. Shippo looked back at the glow and the Well. He then jumped in the Sacred Well to tell the warning to Kagome, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry before more bad things happened.

After little Shippo jumped in, the barrier appeared over the Well again…

**-Koi's Lair in the Feudal Era-**

Koi sensed power in the air as he sat down in his little temple in the top of the mountains. He sensed a strong energy from faraway. Kagura too. "Kagura, what is that power?" Koi asked. Kagura looked at the window, "The legendary shard… has once again appeared…" Kagura explained. Koi's eyes widened. "What shard?" he asked. Kagura looked back at him. "The Philosopher's Jewel shard, and this time it will be in the bastard miko Kagome's hands."

Koi then smirked, "Then… we must take it away from her… and kill everyone who tries to protect it…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Koi has another sly plan in his sleeve, what will the gang do? And will they ever be reunited before this happens? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review and no flames please! 


	6. Chapter 5: Shippo's Arrival and Shard

The Quest: Demons Return

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time since… well schoolwork and homework! What a drag! I also got Internet restricted time too… so I won't update daily as much as I did before so sorry guys! Now continuing…

* * *

Chapter 5: Shippo's Arrival and the Shard

**-Resembool: Winry's House-**

Kagome opened her chocolate brown eyes. At first she was a bit tired but… she then gasped and sat up. She looked around, she was still in her nightgown but she was on a bed. She then looked next to her… her eyes widened…

"Ed-ward?" she gasped as she saw his head on the bed asleep. Her eyes were filled with joy as she saw him. "But wait… could this be a dream?" she asked herself. She then heard birds chirping outside, Kagome smiled, "It can't be… it is real!" she then sighed and looked back at Ed. He was holding her hand while he was asleep. Kagome blushed red and carefully slid her hand off his hand.

Ed mumbled and opened his golden eyes. He then looked up and saw Kagome, "Are you an angel?" he asked half asleep. Kagome giggled, "ED IT'S ME KAGOME!" Ed snapped out of it and saw his "long-lost" girlfriend from another world. "Ka-gome?" he said with widened eyes. Kagome smiled and tackled him on the ground, giving him a big bear hug.

"I missed you… I can't stop thinking about you…" Kagome whispered in his ear as she hugged him tight. Ed smiled and whispered, "I do too…" They both stood up from the ground and looked at each other. They both have an "I-MISS-YOU" faces. Winry and Alphonse came into the room and saw the two wide-awake.

"WINRY! ALPHONSE!" Kagome yelled as she hugged both of them. She missed them very dearly. "We miss you two Kagome!" Al said as he hugged his best friend. "My! You've become a beautiful older teen Kagome!" Winry giggled as she examined her best friend. Kagome giggled, "I guess I did. You too Win!" Ed smiled as he looked at his friends. They were all happy.

"Oh Kagome!" Winry said as she ran out real quick out of the room. She then came out with Kagome's old uniform that she used to wear. It was still a green short skirt, red ribbon, and a green collar. "You forgot this two years ago, I saw it laying around in the guest room. I knew it was yours." Winry smiled as she handed the clean uniform to Kagome.

Later, Kagome put it on. She felt like her 15-year-old self! "It still fits!" Kagome smiled as she twirled it around. Winry, Al, and Ed looked at her as she twirled it around. "I guess we very much changed for two years." Al sighed. "Kagome you look like you hadn't changed!" Kagome looked at Al, "Yeah I did… my hair got longer… didn't you notice?" Kagome said as she held up her long hair, which was almost up to her butt.

"Me too." Winry agreed as she held up her long blonde hair. "Al's hair got longer too." Ed smirked as he pulled his brother's hair. Al winced, "Big brother! Stop that!" Ed laughed, "Yes, that's Al! He's no longer your big armored guy anymore!" Al sighed heavily and glared at his brother. Kagome then noticed Ed has a metal arm, two years ago it was gone but now it's back.

"E-Ed, if you don't mind me asking… what happened to your right arm again?" Kagome asked with a worried face. Ed looked at his metal arm and sighed, "A small dragon demon attacked me… it then bit off my arm…" He mumbled cursed words under his breath. Kagome approached him, "When did the demon attacked you?"

"After you came here…" Ed replied quietly. Kagome then noticed something; the demons attacked them the same time. "Ed when you got attacked by that demon, I got attacked too… at the same time you did." Kagome frowned. Al, Winry, and Ed gasped a bit. "Something's wrong… could Naraku be back?" Kagome asked. "We don't know for sure Kagome… no one could have survive Ed's powerful alchemical demon blast." Al said as he scratched his head.

"Al has a point." Winry agreed. Then they heard a big shout by the door. "Who the hell was that?" Ed yelled as he ran to the door. He opened it and there stood Shippo a bit tired. Ed's eyes widened. "Shippo?" He then carried the little kitsune in his arms. "What the hell happened? Did someone hurt you?" Ed asked. Shippo then held out in his hands… The Philosopher's Jewel…

"H-here… give this to Lady Kagome." Shippo said. Ed then looked at the pinkish-red shard. It looked both like the Philosopher's Stone and The Jewel of Four Souls. He held it and he felt a strong power going through his body. "Ed who is it?" Kagome asked as she approached Ed. She then saw Shippo tired in his arms.

"Shippo what happened?" Kagome asked with a worried face. She then carried Shippo and touched his bruised little face. She then noticed Ed holding a shard, "Ed what is that?" She asked. Ed snapped out of it and looked at Kagome, "It's the Legendary Shard that was never found in years…" Ed explained. Kagome held the little shard. She felt a powerful aura, magic, alchemy, and demon powers.

"It's the Philosopher's Jewel… or The Jewel of Alchemy…" Kagome said as her eyes widened. Winry and Al followed behind and also saw Shippo and the shard. "Brother could it be?" Al asked. Ed nodded, "Yes… it was finally discovered… thanks to you Shippo." Shippo smiled as he put thumbs up.

**-Outside, Next to the Sacred Well-**

"So you mean… Lady Midoriko gave you the shard?" Winry asked as she examined the shard. Shippo nodded, "Yeah she did… she then told me a warning." Winry, Al, Ed, and Kagome looked at the kitsune. "What warning?" Ed asked with curiosity. Shippo shivered down his little body and looked at them with his scared green eyes, "She said Naraku's Son is born, and he wants to kill us all!"

Winry and Kagome gasped as Ed and Al's eyes widened. "What the fuck? That jackass's son is here?" Ed shouted as he stood up from the thick grass. He made a fist and grinded his teeth. "Edward please, let Shippo…" Kagome was cut off until she saw a strand of hair on Ed's shoulder. "Ed…"

Ed turned to Kagome, "What is it Kagome?" He asked. Kagome approached him and held the black strand of hair. "You have a piece of hair on your shoulder." Kagome held up the long strand her. Ed looked at her… he saw it… "So?" he said. Winry and Al approached Kagome and looked at it closely but said, "We don't see a strand of hair." Al said. Kagome turned to Al, "But it's in my hand! Look at it closely!" Al examined her hand but so nothing.

Kagome then felt the hair started to move as if it was pulling her. Then it scratched her hand. Blood came out. "Ouch!" Kagome yelled. Winry gasped, "Kagome your… hand! It's bleeding!" Winry pointed. Kagome knew what was happening and whispered…

"Yura… she's back…"

"Who?" Ed asked. "Yura of the Demon Hair… she was my first enemy! She is the one who controls the deadly demon hair… I bet Naraku's son has something to…" Kagome was cut off when strands of hair grabbed her two arms. "YIKES!" She shouted. Ed, Al, Shippo, and Winry's eyes widened. "KAGOME!"

"La… could you five ever be quiet?" a feminine voice interrupted. The gang turned around and saw a woman wearing a black tank top, black skirt, and was wearing black gloves. Her hair was short and had a red headband over it. She also had... a chuck full of hair behind her. "I guess you must be that bitch Yura." Ed smirked as he transformed his metal arm to a blade.

"Oh… the full metal demon alchemist wants to fight." Yura said sarcastically. "Shut up and come down here so we can fight you!" Ed shouted as he took of his black over coat. Al sweat dropped, "Brother could you stop showing off like that…" Ed turned to Al, "Come on… I like it!" Winry, Shippo, and Al sweat dropped and sighed. Winry then grabbed her hiakotsu, Al got his white gloves ready, and Shippo got his little dagger in his hand.

"Let's fight! And if we win… you free Kagome!"

* * *

**_To be continued, please review!_**

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: Yura of the Demon Hair

The Quest: Demons Return

Author's Notes: Back with another chapter hope ya'll enjoy and please read and review. No Flames! Oh and it's my B-DAY TODAY! WOO HOO! 15!

* * *

Chapter 6: Yura of the Demon Hair

**-Resembool: Sacred Well Area-**

Yura jumped of the trees with hair in her delicate fingers. "La… Edward… I think you have beautiful blonde hair… just wait… I will cut your head… even your friends!" Yura then pushed Kagome on a tree and tied her there. Kagome screamed, "LET ME GOOO!" Ed growled. Winry and Al just glared.

"I can't see the hair Ed! Where is it?" Al asked. Ed turned to Al and Winry, "The only way that you can see the hair is that if you concentrate hard! You can see auras but you can try to see the hair if you can concentrate… just focus remember?" Al and Winry nodded and looked closely at Yura, and then finally they saw it.

"I see it now!" Winry shouted as she held her hiakotsu high and threw it to the hair. It broke but then more hair started coming at them. Winry screamed as the hair grabbed her and choked her. Al and Ed turned around to Winry and their eyes widened, "WINRY!" The hair pushed her to the tree next to where Kagome was tied.

"La… how could you rudely just come up like that?" Yura threw the hairs on a branch and broke it. She then controlled the branch to hit Al and Ed. Ed and Al dodged and formed Alchemy blasts on Yura. It was a sort-of huge one that smoke came. "Is she still there?" Al asked his brother. Ed looked at the smoke closely and saw a figure. It was Yura! She survived! "What the fucking hell? How did she freakin' survived?" Ed shouted as he grinded his teeth.

"She… she has a secret power… somewhere…" Kagome tried to talk but she was a bit choking. Ed and Al turned to Kagome, "Where?" they both said. Kagome then replied, "You… have… to find it… quick…"

Ed nodded, "We will Kagome," He then turned to Al and shouted, "Come on Al we have to find that secret power before she chokes Winry and Kagome!" Al nodded and followed his brother into the forest with Shippo. Yura turned around as the smoke cleared, "Where are those two brats?" Yura then grabbed her sword and went into the forest, leaving Kagome and Winry tied into the tree.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Winry asked in a worried tone. Kagome then started to bite the hair off her arms. It cut off. Kagome then destroyed the remaining hair that tied her into the tree. She then untied Winry. "Come on Winry, we have to help them!" Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow. Winry grabbed her wrench and hiakotsu. The two girls then went into the forest.

As they left, the barrier in the Sacred Well… disappeared.

**-Feudel Era: Sacred Village-**

"SHIPPO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sango yelled as she searched all around the village with Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Miroku. The four had been looking for him everywhere, but it was no use. "Sir, have you seen a little kitsune this tall?" Miroku and Inuyasha asked at the same time to a village woman. The village woman just shrugged, "I am sorry, I haven't seen the little one."

"Feh! Damn Shippo, running off like that!" Inuyasha growled as he crossed his arms. Miroku glared, "Inuyasha don't you even care? What if Shippo got kidnapped by demons or something like that?" Miroku then bonked Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha fell on the ground, "Good thing it wasn't a stupid sit…" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Hey look! Kitsune footprints!"

"Oh my goodness! It's leading to the Forbidden Sacred Well!"

The villagers looked at the little footprints that led straight to the Sacred Well. The Inuyasha Gang decided to check it out until they found out that it was Shippo's footprints. Kikyo then sensed something… that something had been broken. She then held her bow and arrows tight as she ran into the forest. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Kikyo wait up!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and decided to follow as well.

**-The Sacred Well-**

Kikyo stood silently as she stared at the well. She saw the footprints led right into it. The barrier also wasn't there. "KIKYO!" Sango yelled as she approached the serious Miko. Then Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango stood still as well. They found out that the barrier was broken… they also Lady Midoriko in front of the Well with a smiling face.

"Lady Midoriko?" Kikyo whispered as she approached the glowing priestess. "Come everyone… please… you must save Edward and the others back in Resembool… even Kagome…" Midoriko pleaded. Inuyasha and everyone's eyes widened, "Kagome is in Resembool?" Miroku asked. Midoriko nodded, "Yes even Shippo… right now they are in danger."

"What kind of danger Midoriko?" Sango asked. Midoriko frowned, "By Yura of the Demon Hair… even Naraku's son…" The gang's eyes widened, "Naraku's son? Who the fuck is he? Tell us Midoriko!" Inuyasha growled as he held his tetsusaiga. Midoriko then sighed, "Koi… he has been born… Please hurry now…"

Kikyo looked at the others, "We must save them… there's no time…" The Inuyasha Gang nodded and ran to the Well. They both jumped in and disappeared. Lady Midoriko smiled and disappeared too.

"I hope for all of you… to be safe…" Midoriko said one last time…

**-Resembool: Forest-**

Both Ed and Al ran into the forest as fast as they can to find the secret power that can destroy Yura once and for all. "Brother! Do you know where is she?" Al asked as he got his gloves fastened and tight. Ed turned to Al, "I don't know Al but we have to try and find the Secret Power that she is keeping!" Ed explained.

Al then stopped as he senses a strange power nearby. Ed turned to Al with a confused face, "Al what is it?" he asked. Al then looked at his brother, "I can sense the power… about 2 meters away from here! Come on Edward, were almost…"

"Not so fast you two bastard alchemists!" Yura then jumped in front of them with her sword and hair. Ed and Al glared at her, "Okay Yura, if you don't get out off the way will kill you then!" Ed shouted as he transformed his Philosopher's Shard to the Reverse Blade Tetsusaiga. "Oh my… the legendary Reverse Blade Tetsusaiga, rumors has it that this strong old sword holds the most dangerous alchemical powers." Yura said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Bitch and fight!" Ed jumped up and tried to slash her with his sword.

SLPLIC! HSSH!

Ed stabbed Yura in the chest. Black blood shed out. Ed smirked, "How do you like that jackass?" Al then noticed something, "BROTHER! YURA IS S-STILL STANDING!" Ed looked back at Yura, but he was punched on the face. He then collapsed on the ground. Yura then took the Reverse Blade Tetsusaiga sword out of her chest.

"How… How can you still live?" Ed said with fear in his eyes. Yura smiled evilly, "Because there's an immortal power in me…" Al then glared at Yura and formed an Alchemy blast at her, but Yura missed. Instead, Yura jumped up and kicked Al on the face. Al collapsed next to his brother. Yura laughed evilly, "Stupid Brats!"

"NO LET THEM GO!"

An arrow swift by Yura, Yura was shock. "Who's that?" she shouted. She looked up at the trees and saw Kagome and Winry. She gasped, "How did you two get out of my hair?" Winry sighed and replied, "Because your hair was too weak when you weren't there bitch!" Kagome then shot another arrow at her… and it hit her arm… breaking it.

But…

Yura was still standing, and blood didn't come out. Winry gasped, "Kagome, how could this be?" Kagome frowned, "She has the power of immortality… we have to find her secret power…" Yura giggled evilly and released her demon hair to the tree. The hair tied around the tree and cut it! Kagome and Winry then screamed when they both fell on the ground.

"Kagome… Winry…" Al and Ed said with a weak voice. Yura then released her hair tying them and putting them next to the boys. "This is guys…" Kagome whispered in tears. Winry formed tears…

Yura then held her sword, "Say your last words brats!" Ed then smirked, "Well… my last words are… behind you…" Yura then became confused, "What do you mean behind…" she was cut off when someone slashed behind her… cutting off her other arm that held the sword. Kagome, Al, and Winry's eyes widened when they saw…

"INUYASHA!" Winry shouted happily.

Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo followed behind with smiling faces. "Hello there Winry! My your pretty today!" Miroku smiled. Sango then bonked him on the head, "Come on Miroku be serious now!" Miroku sighed with a bump on his head. He then had his staff ready. Inuyasha smirked, "Hello there Ed, you seem like your all beat up!"

"Oh shut up!" Ed shouted back at Inuyasha. Kikyo approached the tied gang and untied them. Ed, Al, Kagome, and Winry stood up. Kikyo then looked around, "Hey where's Shippo?" she asked. Shippo then appeared hiding behind a rock. Shivering. "H-hey!" Kikyo and everyone else sweat dropped.

Yura was still standing up, "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" She yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked and kicked her on the ground, "By the well stupid!" Yura collapsed on the ground. "Y-you…" she stood up again with red eyes this time. Then hair came out behind her tying Inuyasha. Inuyasha then struggled to get free.

"Inuyasha!" Ed yelled as he grabbed his Reverse Blade Tetsusaiga and tried to slash the hair but he was caught too! "ACK!" Yura smirked, "Die you two!"

Kagome then spotted something in the trees… it was glowing. "Could that be Yura's source of power?" Kagome whispered as she went in the woods. She cut-off a few branches until she found it. Kagome then held up her source of power… it was a brush. She then heard screaming and yelling from Ed, Inuyasha, and Miroku. She then broke it in half and shattered it into pieces.

Yura then started glowing red. Suddenly she started shivering and then…

BOOM!

Yura shattered into pieces just like the brush. The hair then died down and let go of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Edward. Kagome came out of the forest and sighed in relief.

**-Resembool: Winry's House-**

"OH WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH GUYS!" Winry smiled and hugged both Sango and Kikyo. All of them missed each other. After that part, everyone grew serious now. "So you mean Naraku has a son which is threatening us?" Miroku asked. Ed nodded, "Yes and he's been sending demons everywhere here… even Kagome's time period."

"He might strike into the Feudal Era too." Ed explained. Inuyasha growled and stood up, "Guys! We have to split up! We have to find wherever this jackass is and his minions!"

"I know where he is…" Kikyo whispered and closed her eyes. "I sensed it before he even attacked…" The gang looked at Kikyo. Kikyo then replied, "He's in **_Mount Haikodo_** (A/N: I own that too)… **_the Sacred Mountain of Alchemy_**."

* * *

Author's Notes: Mount Haikodo? What could Kikyo be talking about and how will they stop the demons? Find out soon in the next chapter!

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Black Priestess, Tsubaki?

The Quest: Demons Return

**Author's Notes:** hey guys! Haven't been updating in a while because of darn schoolwork! –Mumbles curse words- so now I'm ready for this new chapter! I watched episode 60 of InuYasha Anime once and I loved the episode! So this story maybe a bit about episode 60… but a bit of my version… so hope you enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Please don't sue me! I only own the villain named Koi!

* * *

_Chapter 7: Black Priestess, Tsubaki?_

_**Resembool: Winry Rockbell's Home**_

"Mount Haikodo?" Kagome repeated. "Wasn't that changed to Mount Rekinjutsu?" Kikyo nodded, "Well yes, but for some reason I still call it by it's old name. It was changed 50 years ago before I died… after a terrible war with Alchemy." Kikyo then closed her gloomy brown eyes and sighed heavily. "A war of alchemy?" Edward asked as his golden eyes widened. Kikyo nodded, "Yes, it was a terrible war between alchemists and evil demons. No one won, everyone died." Kikyo then continued, "All the graves were buried in Mount Haikodo and was renamed Mount Rekinjutsu, meaning Mountain of Alchemy."

"So that means Koi, Kagura, Kohaku, and Kanna are up there?" InuYasha repeated. (A/N: Too much K lately) Kikyo nodded once again and stayed quiet. Then there was a long silence. Winry then stood up and broke the silence, "So… anyone wants some tea? I mean it's been about 2 years since we last saw each other!" she smiled. Everyone looked at her and nodded slowly. "Sure Winry, thank you for your kind hospitality." Miroku smiled his perverted smile. Sango's eye twitched and bonked him with her hiraikotsu (A/n: spelled it right now). "No Miroku, don't even dare." She muttered.

Shippo then looked up at Kagome, "Kagome, do you still have that powerful shard?" he asked. "Oh yeah!" she then put her hand in her pocket and gently took out the little shard. Everyone looked at it with an "awe" expression. (Except for Ed, Al, and Shippo… since they saw it already) "Could that be?" Sango whispered with shocked eyes. Kagome nodded, "Yes, it's the Philosopher's Jewel. This was given by Lady Midoriko and her alchemical/mystical powers in it."

"Amazing, the legends are true about the Philosopher's Jewel!" Miroku said as he carefully examined it. Kagome smiled, "Yeah! This is the only existing kind I guess. The other shards were destroyed after the terrible war that Kikyo just explained. Right Kikyo?" Kagome said looking at Kikyo. Kikyo looked up, "Oh yes…"

Then another long silence…

"Kikyo, tell us more about the war… I know there something mysterious about it." Al asked as he carefully listened. Kirara gently purred on Al's lap as Kikyo began, "50 years ago, a terrible war raged between Alchemists and Demons. It was the most bloodiest war of all time. Demons devoured alchemists, alchemists destroyed demons from inside out." Kikyo coughed a bit and continued, "Until after 5 months of war, everyone died. No demon or alchemist survived… they were whether devoured, exploded, or poisoned. Then villagers buried their bodies into Mount Haikodo's dirt. The villagers prayed and renamed the mountain, Mount Rekinjutsu."

"So is that was it?" Ed asked, he was getting interested in the story. Kikyo glanced at him with those cold brown eyes. "No, about 2 months later after the bodies were buried… the Mountain started glowing black releasing the bodies and cursing them forever…" Everyone's eyes widened, Kikyo continued, "The one that caused the curses was a black priestess named Tsubaki." Kagome then recognized that name, "T-Tsubaki?" she repeated with fear in her voice.

"You know her Kagome?" Edward asked. Kagome nodded, "Yes I knew her, she cursed me… and I almost killed InuYasha… and also everyone else…" she then looked over at InuYasha who was sitting in the dark corner; he turned back to Kagome with serious vulpine amber eyes. Kagome turned back to everyone else. She then put on a fake smile, "But don't worry, she won't come back anymore… she's dead and cursed forever… right Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked at her again, she can see her scared expression in her chocolate-brown eyes. She then looked back at the ground and did not say anything. Edward then felt a connection between Kagome and the mysterious Black Priestess Tsubaki. All of the sudden, flashbacks from his past life were appearing all over again. He saw the Shikon Jewel Shards turned black and entered Kagome's body… embedding itself. He then saw Kagome almost killing her friends… even InuYasha.

"Edward, you there?" Kagome asked as she waved her hand back and forth in front of his face. Edward snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine." He then stood up and went outside. Kagome looked at him with worried eyes. _I wonder what's gotten to him? He seems quieter as ever after Kikyo mention about the Black priestess Tsubaki… _Kagome thought. _Maybe I should go talk to him and ask him what's bothering him…_

The little fox demon Shippo looked up at Kagome, "Hey Kagome, what's going on with Ed? He seems quiet and a bit mysterious… he's kind of scaring me." Shippo shivered. Kagome glance at Shippo and smiled, "Shippo it's okay, Edward's just a bit tired after fighting Yura. He'll be fine." Kagome looked back outside, it was almost evening. _Edward… what's bothering you? _

**_Nighttime _**

It was almost 4 hours and Kagome was getting worried about Edward; she then got out of bed, put her robe on and went outside. She carefully opened her door and looked around to see if anyone's asleep. Everyone was asleep and it was all-quiet. Kagome then tiptoed to Ed's bedroom. She carefully knocked on his door, "Edward… you there?" There was no answer. She knocked again, "Edward, it's me… Kagome… I was just a bit worried." She said again. There was no answer. She slightly turned the knob and opened the wooden door. She then saw his simple room.

His room was colored blue and the floor was wooden. On the floor were scattered alchemy books and research papers. At the corner was his desk filled with books and papers. She then saw he had a picture of himself and her. She blushed red as she carefully examined his desk. He had been researching about the Door of Truth, Demons, Alchemy, and more about the Philosopher's Stone. Kagome then spotted a picture of his family under the papers. She smiled but her eyes were filled with sadness. Kagome knew about his mother dying and his father mysteriously leaving.

"How could a father leave his wife and children?" she whispered. Kagome then turned the picture and at the back she saw written in Ed's elegant handwriting, "_Don't Forget 3, Oct. 10." _Kagome was a bit confused and then she finally knew. _This could be the date when the Elric Brothers burnt their house… _She sighed sadly and put the picture on his desk.

Kagome then walked out of Ed's room, she knew he was still outside thinking of something. She decided to go outside and look for him… _I wonder if he's feeling alright… _she thought as she carefully tiptoed outside the door and into the cold breezy evening.

**_Mount Rekinjutsu: Koi's Temple_**

The four evil figures watched as Kagome emerged out of the house and into the dark breezy evening looking for Edward. "That wench, she doesn't know what's going to come." Koi smirked. Then a figure came in the room. "You have brought me here my lord?" the figure said with an old ragged voice. Koi then turned to the figure, "Yes… priestess Tsubaki… my father had once ordered you and now I'm ordering you." He smirked. The figure emerged out of the shadows showing an old woman with white silver and blue/black kimonos. Her eyes were piercing gray and at her left eye she had a mark… "What do you wish this time Naraku's son?" she asked as she bowed. Koi then smirked and rolled his eyes, "Well… I want you to curse Kagome once again… I want her this time to be permanently cursed. Nothing will stop her this time…" he ordered. The Black Priestess looked at Naraku's Son with serious eyes, "But Master, I cannot make a permanent curse… there will always be another wa-" she was cut off but Kohaku's slap. "You wretched Black Priestess! Follow his orders!" he shouted. Koi then stopped Kohaku, "Kohaku… there will be another way to make this curse permanent in Kagome." He smirked again.

Koi stood up and closed his eyes; he then approached Tsubaki and put a hand on her forehead. His power flowing to hers giving his power away; Tsubaki then turned into a young woman. "The power… I am young again!" she shouted with a sly smile. Koi then looked at her and held out his hand. He opened it and Tsubaki saw two shards. One of the shards was a Philosopher's Stone and one was the Shikon Jewel. "How did you steal the shard Master?" Tsubaki asked.

"It was easy, that wench Kagome dropped one of it while battling Yura and the Philosopher's Stone Shard, Kagura gave it." He explained. "These two shards will make a permanent curse on Kagome, but there is a catch to it… if one of it is destroyed then the curse will be fade away…" Tsubaki then took the shards and nodded, "Yes master…" Koi then stopped her, "If you fail this… I will send you into the deepest curse you will ever witness," he warned. Tsubaki then nodded slowly with fear and walked out of the room. Her small demon dragon then came to her. Tsubaki smirked a bit, "My precious… why don't you bite Kagome and suck a few blood… then give it back to me…" she ordered the small white dragon. The dragon nodded as it disappeared.

**_Resembool: On A Green Hill_**

Edward was sitting on a thick grass hill. He was looking at the indigo-black evening sky. The beautiful white stars glittered a bit. He sighed heavily, "Could these visions be true about the Black Priestess actually cursing Kagome… and almost killing everyone?" He then lay on the grass and looked up at the stars, "If only… demons didn't exist," he whispered. He then was awakened from his trail of thoughts by a footstep on the grass. He emerged out of the grass and saw Kagome standing there with a worried face. They looked straight at each other with silence. Then Kagome broke the silence.

"Edward, I was kind of worried about you… so I decided to see if you're here…" she whispered shyly. "Did I interrupt anything?" Edward stood up and looked at her, "No, you didn't… You want to come and sit with me?" he asked politely. Kagome nodded as she slowly walked to him… Unknowingly the white dragon demon, from Tsubaki, was camouflaged invisibly that none of them could see it. The dragon then reached to Kagome's side and bit her leg. Kagome then winced as she felt the pain. She fell on the grass touching her bit leg.

Edward then rushed to her with worried golden eyes, "Kagome, are you okay?" he asked. Kagome looked at her leg and glance back at him, "I-I don't know…" Her eyes then started to close a bit. "KAGOME!" Edward yelled. "Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome then closed her eyes as she heard a voice.

_"**Kill him…"**_

"N-no I won't…" Kagome whispered. Edward heard her whisper, "H-huh…?" he said.

With Tsubaki, her white dragon came back with Kagome's sucked blood. She laughed evilly and carefully dropped a few blood on both the Philosopher's Stone Shard and Shikon Jewel. As the blood covered the two shards it disappeared. "Kagome Higurashi… kill him… like you almost did to InuYasha…" she smirked and then laughed evilly.

Back to Kagome and Edward, the two shards appeared in Kagome's neck glowing. Edward saw it embedded in her neck. "T-the shards… what's it doing…?" he whispered as he looked closely. He was about to touch her neck until surprisingly Kagome grabbed Edward's arm. "Kagome?" he asked. Kagome's eyes opened… it turned into red piercing eyes. It was no longer innocent chocolate-brown eyes… it was deadly red ones. Then on her forehead appeared a red mark.

_**"Kill him Kagome… Kill him!"**_

Edward stood up… "Kagome, what are you doing?" Then a bow and arrow appeared on the ground. Kagome carefully knelt down and grabbed the bow and arrow. She then steadied it to aim him. Her eyes were now full with anger… the two of them stared at each other… Edward was shocked the most _Kagome, what's happening to you? _He thought. Then he knew it _The Black Priestess's Curse…_

Kagome stepped closer to him with her bow and arrow aimed at him. She yelled,

_**"RUN EDWARD ELRIC! RUN AWAY!"**_

* * *

_To be continued… Please review no flames!_


	9. Chapter 8: Curse in the Heart

The Quest: Demons Return

_Author's Notes:_ Konnichiwa everyone! I finally got to update! Schoolwork, projects, test, and reports are bothering me lately. Also a few babysitting is bothering me. Now starting this week I will TRY to update, and I am really sorry for leaving you in that cliffhanger with Kagome getting cursed, well here it is! Oh yeah, Ed will be loosing something in the chapter

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Curse in the Heart_

_**Resembool: Green Hill**_

"_**RUN EDWARD ELRIC! RUN AWAY!"**_

Kagome then shot another purified arrow at Edward. Ed dodged it quickly and did a back flip. He stood up and hesitated. He didn't want to fight the one he loves the most. "Kagome! Please snap out of it now!" Ed yelled. Kagome didn't listen; she just shot another deadly glare with her piercing red eyes. She then pulled out another arrow and steadied it to him. Ed's golden eyes widened, _why isn't she snapping out at least? There has to be someway to snap her out of it! _He thought as a sweat poured slowly down his cheek.

Kagome then shot another arrow at him; Ed then back flipped once again and stood up. "I'm sorry Kagome I have to do this," he mumbled and he turned his metal arm into a metal sword arm. He then ran to her and cut her bow and arrows in half. "Eeek!" she screamed as she collapsed on the ground. Ed then stood up, tall and brave; he then looked at her with those serious golden eyes.

Kagome shot another deadly glare at him. "RAAH!" She then kicked his leg, tripping him on the ground. "OOF!" Ed then fell on his butt on the ground. "Damn, I never knew she was this strong…" Ed whispered as he rubbed his aching butt. He stood up once again but he saw Kagome charging right at him. "KAGOME! STOP DAMN!" But before he could even try to dodge, she already tackled him on the ground.

Ed struggled to get Kagome off but she kept punching him as hard as she can. "Kagome! Stop!" Ed then tackled her down the ground, Kagome tried to resist to get him off but he was too strong, "Kagome you got to snap out of this! It's not like you to do this!" He yelled at her trying to snap her out. Kagome then growled as she tried to push him away, her red piercing eyes became wide with fury. "I want you dead, that's all I'll do!" she said as she kicked his stomach.

Ed winced again as he was thrown off her with her kick. "Damn…" Ed struggled to get up. He was now holding his stomach, he then smirked, "Okay Kagome… if you want it that way, then I guess will fight…" Ed then got into his fighting stance; Kagome glared at him and did the same. Ed then ran to her as he shouted out of his lungs, he knew he needed to do this and so he did. "I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered as one tear slip out of his eyelids and fall down his cheek.

Kagome wasn't fast enough that she didn't get ready to hit him… then Ed put an arm around her and whacked his metal arm on her back making Kagome fall unconscious into his arms. "Ahh…" Kagome mumbled as she closed her eyes… Her red eyes faded away and turned into brown innocent ones. The red embedded shard on her neck came out. "It worked…" Ed whispered and smiles a bit. He then lay her in a safe place.

"Damnit!" Ed mumbled a few cursed words as he grabbed the shard that was embedded in Kagome, it was cursed like her and it needed to purify it quickly. He then clenched a fist and put the shard in his pocket. "That fucking black priestess really knows what she's doing…" Edward cursed as he looked up at the night sky. It was maybe about 12:30 AM or something… and he was still filled with energy… He then slimily sat next to Kagome's unconscious body. Ed looked at her, he then grabbed his red coat that he dropped and put it on her.

Kagome snuggled warmly in the warm coat and opened her chocolate-brown eyes. She saw Ed next to her, "Ed… what happened?" she softly said as she sat up with Ed's red coat around her. Ed looked at her with worried golden eyes, "This should explain…" he then held out the two embedded shards that came out of her neck. Kagome carefully took it and looked the shards closely. "I recognized this… no… the Black Priestess is at it again!" Kagome fumed as she punched herself.

"Hey Kagome don't do that!" The Fullmetal Alchemist grabbed Kagome's clenched fist. Kagome looked at him and blushed slightly. She looked at her fist; it was red and scratched from punching him when she was possessed. She then turned her fist to a hand again… she winced, "What did I do to my hand…?" she whispered. Ed smiled weakishly, "When you were possessed you punched me a lot… and it was hard…" Kagome sighed sadly, "I knew this would come again… the Black Priestess would attack…." Kagome then looked at her hand, it was bleeding.

Edward tried to smile and hide his pain; he then ripped a part from his black t-shirt and wrapped it around Kagome's hand carefully. "When this happens again, I will protect you… I promise Kagome, nothing will ever hurt you. Your friends will be always there for you… they will…" Ed smiled sincerely is he tied the knot and bandaged it. Kagome smiled back as she looked at her bandaged hand. She then put her hand on his cheek. Ed blushed furiously and said, "Ahh hell… were all tired right?" He said as he put in a toothy grin, but he still noticed that Kagome's bandaged hand was on his cheek.

"Umm…" He blushed as he tried to say something. Kagome then leaned closer to him as Ed's eyes widened as his whole face turned red like a tomato…

_**Mount Renkinjutsu: Black Priestess**_

Their actions were despising the Black Priestess as she watched them in her mirror. "That dumb wench…" she murmured. She stood up with outraged, "She reminds me of the dumb priestess Kikyo! I hate it!" she then kicked the wall with fury. "Why did the curse fade out? I thought the curse was permanent on Kagome!" she screamed. "I knew it, if the embedded shards came out of her the curse would stop!" Her demon dragon followed her and slither around her. Truthfully, Tsubaki envied both Kagome and Kikyo and she wanted to destroy them. After hypnotizing Kikyo she then knew Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation… Tsubaki came back and did the same to her until she was put in a deep curse and was destroyed.

Then two years later, Koi, Naraku's son, came and brought her back to stop Kagome. He then told Tsubaki about Kagome being in love with Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, instead of InuYasha. Tsubaki then knew a bit about Edward… she knew he was strong… but all she wanted was his power. "And that damn Elric… how I despised him…" she murmured angrily. She then looked back at the mirror and her eyes widened.

"THAT IS IT!" She yelled as saw Kagome and Edward kissing passionately. "That wench and that shrimp needs to die…" The Priestess then destroyed the mirror and then bright white light came and illuminated the whole room. After the bright light vanished, the Black priestess did too.

_**Back at Resembool**_

Kagome kissed Edward on the lips. Ed's eyes widened as his face turned redder. His eyes then closed later and kissed her back. They let go seconds later, Kagome looked at him with a scared expression. "I don't want you hurt… I just don't…" then tears escaped through her eyelids like small waterfall streams. Edward then hugged her tightly, "Everything will be alright Kagome… nothing will happen," he whispered gently. Kagome snuggled closely to him and closed her eyes.

"Oh you think nothing would happen? Ha!" A snicker was heard in front of them. Edward and Kagome stopped hugging and turned around. It was Tsubaki, the Black Priestess. Their eyes widened. Edward then turned back to Kagome, who was holding him tightly. "I want you to stay here…" he ordered her. Kagome looked at him with a scared expression, "W-What will you do?" she asked as Ed stood up and transformed his metal-arm to a sword. He smirked, "Don't worry Kagome I know what I'm doing, just stay close behind me."

Kagome nodded as she stood up holding Ed's red coat tightly around her. The night wind blew gently as Tsubaki and Edward glared at each other with silence. "So I see you're that Fullmetal Shrimp, I finally got to see you in person… you look weak in my point of view." The Black Priestess smirked. Her demon-dragon pet slithered around her and growled at Edward. Already a single sweat poured down Ed's face. "So what are you going to do about it Fullmetal Shrimp?" Tsubaki smirked.

"D-don't… call… me… a… Shrimp!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs as he tried to charge at her. "Hm…" Tsubaki then closed her eyes and whispered mysterious chanting words and then a black barrier appeared around her. Ed didn't know about it and bumped into the barrier. The barrier's force pushed him away making Ed collapsed on the ground. Kagome gasped, "Ed…" she then tried to step in until Ed stood up, "KAGOME! I WANT YOU TO STAY CLOSE BEHIND ME OKAY? JUST DON'T GET INTO THIS!" He shouted at her.

"But you're getting hurt, you can't just protect me all the time!" Kagome shouted back. "I want to help you, please?" she pleaded. Edward stood up, without a word he pulled out another Crimson shard. He clapped his hands and put it on the shard. The Crimson Elixir Shard transformed into the reverse blade tetsusaiga sword. Tsubaki's eyes widened a bit but she tried to stay tough. "You think that's going to stop me?" she smirked again as she held out her hand, a small black ball appeared. She then released the black ball at him but luckily Edward guarded the blast with his sword.

"That attack is so pathetic…" Edward growled and looked at her with those deadly golden eyes. The priestess was shocked and yelled, "You bastard! Attack him my demon!" The demon pet then slithered quickly to Edward and growled. The dragon then jumped up and tried to attack his head until…

BOOM!

A purified arrow was shot through the air, and it hit the demon. The dragon-demon then was destroyed into a million pieces. Edward's eyes widened as he turned around. He saw Kagome's broken arrow was fixed. He also saw Kagome's arrow aimed at the Black Priestess. "Kagome…" Ed whispered with shock. "Edward, I want to do this, I want to destroy her… now please let me…" she said with a determined voice. "But…" Kagome then glared at Ed, "For all she's done Ed to me, Kikyo, and everyone else I want to kill her!" Kagome then screamed as she shot another arrow at her.

Tsubaki laughed maniacally as she grabbed the purifying arrow. "You think you can destroy me that easily huh wench?" she smirked as she faced the arrow at her… she then shot it at her. Kagome's eyes widened… Edward looked at Kagome then back at the arrow. "No!" Ed went in front of her and…

CRACK! SPLISH!

The purifying arrow missed but instead it hit Edward's left-leg… cutting it off. Ed screamed in pain, "D-Damn…" he winced. Kagome's eyes changed into a scared expression. "Edward…" She then glanced back at the Priestess… "You… you…" Kagome then closed her eyes and a burst of tears came. Tsubaki just laughed evilly at them, "Cry all you want, nothing will get Ed's leg back!" she snickered and laughed more at them until she noticed something was glowing.

She looked back at the two and saw both Ed and Kagome doing alchemy with a Transmutation circle. She raised an eyebrow, "What are you two doing?" she said as she glared at them. Kagome glanced at Ed and nodded. Ed nodded back weakly. "Ready?" he asked weakly. Kagome nodded again as she did a stronger force of alchemy. The Transmutation circle started glowing brightly. Then all the sudden and circle appeared under the Black Priestess.

"What is this nonsense?" she asked as she started doing her Black powers to stop the circle… but nothing worked. Kagome then helped Ed stand up since his left-leg was long gone. Edward smirked weakly, "It's called alchemy…" Kagome then cut him off, "And it's Purifying Alchemy." She then smirked a little. Tsubaki glared at them, "Why I…! What the hell?" she screamed as the alchemical circle started destroying her body and turning them into to dust. "W-What's happening?" But before she could do anything else Tsubaki screamed in pain as she disappeared and turn into dust.

Another cold chill came in from the wind.

Silence.

Edward then winced as he was loosing a lot of blood and it was quickly. "Edward!" Kagome shouted as she tried to help him. She then grabbed his red coat and tied it to his bleeding left-leg. "Everything will be alright… just hold on…" Kagome then laid his head on her lap. Ed then started breathing heavily, "I'm… loosing… lately… I… think I'm going… to need another auto-mail leg." Edward huffed as he winced. Kagome then put her hand on his forehead and traced it around his cheeks. "Just hold on…" Kagome whispered. She then looked up and shouted, "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP! PLEASE!" Kagome looked back at Ed who was trying to live, Kagome leaned closer to him and put her forehead on his. "Everything will be fine… like you said… nothing will happen unless you believe…"

"Kagome! Brother! Are you two alright?" A voice shouted. Kagome turned around and saw Alphonse, Winry, and InuYasha. "Yeah… were alive…" she smiled weakly.

**_"The Black Priestess is destroyed…"_**

* * *

To Be continued… Please review and no flames… 


	10. Chapter 9: Return to East Headquarters

The Quest: Demon's Return

Author's Notes: I feel so sorry guys for not updating in such a long time… But this time I really PROMISE to get things updated in situated, I want to finish this story and get on with the sequel as possible!

**Oh yeah, guys in the sequel "The Quest: The Gate" will be rated M for Mature or referred to as rated R. I don't know if it would be rated like that because there will be some sexual scenes or lemons. I don't really know guys do you think it should be rated M, because there will be a "lemon" scene with Kagome and Edward then some other characters… ehehe… well just please review on that!

* * *

**

_Chapter 9: Return to East Headquarters _

**_Resembool, Rockbell Residence_**

"Your leg's finally done!" Winry sighed as she wiped a sweat off her forehead. Edward then stood up with a new mechanized auto-mail leg he had on connected. He felt like his old self from long ago, now it seems like it was coming back to him. Edward then swings his leg back and forth to see if it's good for him or not. He smiled, "Well Winry, your auto-mail tactics has been improving!"

Winry smiled, "Yeah Ed, it is… well it's not from me, it's the auto-mail itself. The 11th Generation of Auto-mail is here and they're light, so it's possible that you will turn a bit tall when you have these auto-mails unlike the last one." Winry giggled and Edward twitched, "Whatever…" He then put back on his pants and coat. Winry stood up putting away her stuff.

"Ed, what happened to you last night? Kagome was quiet and she didn't tell us anything about it, I'm hoping you would tell me Ed." Winry asked with a frown on her face. Winry look up to Edward as a big brother and Edward always protected her and helped her as if she was his little sister. Edward had to answer; he sat down on a chair as Winry listened,

"There was a Black Priestess named Tsubaki who was awfully jealous of both Kagome and Kikyo because they both kept the Shikon Jewel. Furiously she did a curse at Kikyo first and then Kagome but last night was a bit different… The Black Priestess did another curse at Kagome but this time it was permanent so it was a little hard for me to snap her out until the Philosopher's Stone Shard and the Shikon Jewel shard were released and she snapped out… but it felt like a nearly killed her there but Kagome seemed to forgave me… and then after that we perished Tsubaki and she was forever cursed." Edward explained.

Winry sighed heavily, "I know how it feels Edward seems like everyone is like cursed in this world of ours now don't you think?" Winry then stands up, grabs her stuff, and before she was about to leave she glanced at Edward, "Oh yeah Edward, Fuhrer Mustang called he says he want you in East Headquarters right away so get ready." She told him and left. Edward sighed as he put on his boots, braided his hair again, and grabbed a few things. He then left and closed the door.

Kagome was on the kitchen table thinking deeply about what happened last night. She couldn't quite remember like it was a distant memory in her mind but it wasn't it just happened last night. Kagome held a cup of hot cocoa she did, she took a sip and was refreshed at the chocolaty sensation. She then set down her cup and thought deeply again. Kagome sighed, "I wonder what happened last night… I just couldn't remember it for no reason…" she then stood up from the kitchen chair and was about to go to the sink until she bumped into Edward, the cocoa then accidentally spilled on his black t-shirt and a bit on his red coat!

"Oops! Edward I am so sorry…" Kagome said as she frantically grabbed a paper towel and was about to wipe his shirt until Edward's auto-mail hand stopped her hand. "It's okay Kagome, I can clean it." He chuckled a bit. Kagome blinked, "What?" Then Edward clapped his hands and put it on his clothes, suddenly a glow of light came and miraculously his clothes were clean. Kagome smiled brightly, "Alchemy again?" Edward shrugged and smirked, "Always count on it."

"Brother! Are you ready were going to East Headquarters!" Alphonse told his brother as he swung his backpack behind him. Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha came in the room. "Where are you two going?" Miroku asked confusingly. Edward and Alphonse glanced at them and answered at the same time, "East Headquarters." InuYasha crossed his arms, "Well were going back to the Feudal Era." He told them. Kagome's eyes widened with confusement. "Why InuYasha?" she asked.

"Kikyo has been detecting something bad happened at the Sacred Village, and she said it's probably one of Koi's attacks." Sango replied as she carried her hiraikotsu tighter. Kikyo then came with her usual emotionless face again, she sighed heavily. "Kagome, we will be going now… we are wishing you luck and your friends. We have decided that you must help Edward, Alphonse, and Winry with this. Shippo will also be staying." Kikyo told her, and then Shippo ran in and jumped into Kagome's arms. "I'm going to be traveling with you guys again like we used to!" Shippo laughed and cuddled to Kagome.

Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo put on a little smile. InuYasha "fehed" but in his eyes the feeling was happy. "Farewell." Miroku waved as they left to the Sacred Well. Kagome and the others waved back as they all watch their Feudal Era friends jumped in the Well. Winry had a little tear escaping out of her eye. She wiped them quickly. "It feels like they're disappearing out of our lives again," she whispered. Alphonse hugged Winry softly, "Don't worry Winry they'll come back." Alphonse told her softly. Winry nodded as they sighed.

Edward turned to them, "Okay everyone, are we all ready to go to East Headquarters?" he asked with a determined smile. Kagome was the one to nod first, "Yeah, I'm ready!" she giggled. "Are you Shippo?" she asked the little Fox demon. "Yes I am are we all?" Shippo asked. Winry and Alphonse nodded, "Yupp!" Edward smirked, "The East Headquarters we go!" Edward then started running without them. "Brother! Hey no fair!" Alphonse shouted as he ran after his brother to the train station. Winry, Kagome, and Shippo laughed as they too ran after the two brothers.

At The Train… 

Shippo had already fallen asleep, and this time he was with Winry. Winry put the sleeping Shippo on her lap at the train ride. "He falls asleep fast Kagome." Winry said as she ruffled Shippo's tail. Kagome nodded, "Yeah he does, I guess he's still tired." Both Kagome and Winry giggled, then they glanced at the boys who were playing cards again. Edward was winning again and Kagome knew what his secret was… but she didn't know if Alphonse still remembered it. "Well Al, I won again." Edward yawned as he put his arms behind his head. Alphonse glanced back in forth from Edward to the cards he put.

"Darn…" Alphonse frowned as he sighed heavily. "Brother you always win… and I don't like it." He said. Winry laughed a little, "I know you'll get better Alphonse." She then gave him a quick soft kiss on the cheek and giggled. Alphonse blushed and laughed nervously. Edward and Kagome had "awe" expressions and chuckled. The train ride didn't last long but it looked like it was 5 hours but it really wasn't.

The train came to a stop at the East Train station. The people in the train stood up, grab their belongings, and left. Edward, Kagome, Winry, and Alphonse stood up. Alphonse was carrying sleeping Shippo in his arms gently but when they stepped out, the sound of the train rang and Shippo awoke. "Are we here already?" He asked. Alphonse nodded, "Yeah were here Shippo, do you want me to set you down so you could walk?" Shippo nodded and jumped out of Alphonse's arms and followed his friends to meet Fuhrer Mustang.

East Headquarters, Fuhrer's office… 

Roy Mustang was doing paperwork again; lately his job had been so hard on him today ever since he became a Fuhrer. He then started tapping the corner of his big desk again trying to think of what letter to write that he needed to reply at Central. The paper was blank and Roy's black lacquer eyes just stared at it. He had another headache coming since his mind was about burn out like an explosion or something.

"Sir?" A feminine voice spoke. Roy sat up, "Yes Riza?" Riza Hawkeye Mustang came in with a few papers in her hands. She then cleared her throat and said, "Roy, The Elric brothers is here and Winry. Also surprisingly, Miss Kagome Higurashi and Shippo are here too with them." She told him. Roy's eyes widened, "Kagome? Shippo? I thought they left back to their world and the Sacred Well was locked up?" Roy then scratched his head, "Just let them in… probably they have a reason to tell us, and plus, I have to tell them something."

Riza nodded as she went back to get Edward and his friends. Roy sighed heavily as he finally thought of something to write down as a letter. Riza then came back in with Edward and his friends. Roy's eyes widened, "Well, well, well… The Fullmetal Alchemist and Immortal Alchemist (Alphonse's state alchemist name) are here." Roy then smiled, "Also Miss Rockbell, Miss Higurashi, and little Shippo. Please sit down." He told them.

Edward didn't like the sound of this, but he sat down on the chair anyway. Kagome sat down at a chair next to Edward, Alphonse and Winry sat down at the two remaining chairs. Shippo jumped up on Kagome's lap and sat down looking around the office. "Hello Colonel… I mean Fuhrer Mustang!" Kagome smiled nervously, she had forgotten he was already Fuhrer. "Sorry…" she apologized. Roy smiled, "No need to apologize. It's been a long time Miss Higurashi, how is everything?"

"Okay enough chit-chat, what did your bring us here for Roy?" Edward interrupted with bit loudness in his voice. Alphonse then spoke, "Brother, please don't be rude…" All of the sudden they heard a baby crying in the other room, Riza sighed heavily as she rushed to the other room. Baby Richard Mustang was crying again. Kagome looked over at the door that led to the other room. "Fuhrer, who was crying?" she asked confusingly. Roy replied, "Me and Riza's baby, his name is Richard Mustang, he was just born not too long ago." Kagome then smiled, "That's great… but as Edward's saying, what did you brought us here for?"

Roy then started tapping his desk again, "There was a call at Central referring there was a deadly attack assault. 5 Military personals are dead, and 9 civilians were killed. It happened yesterday night, and our officers are still tracking who did this. We are still guessing that Scar was the one who did it but it didn't seem like it. The bodies seemed to be chewed up and spat out. A lot of the bodies' parts were missing like a head and a leg." Roy explained as he gave Edward the paper. "Here are the examination and investigation papers, I think you might want to read it." Roy told him.

Edward started reading the paper:

"_Central assault and attacks: The Devoured Corpses. Yesterday night at Central City there was an attack. Five military personals were killed and nine civilians too. The bodies seemed to be chewed up, cut, or destroyed inside out. Many people said that Scar did it, but the attack wasn't similar as Scar's earlier attacks. This has been a very gruesome scene at Central, no one knew who had caused it or what."_

"Brother, do you have any theories who did it?" Alphonse asked. Winry, Shippo, Kagome, and Roy looked at Edward for the answer. Edward then rolled up the paper and put it in his pocket. He sighed and stood up, "The answer is at Central. Roy if you don't mind if we take a look at the investigation at Central." Roy looked at Edward and smirked, "Well go ahead Fullmetal, I really wanted to assign this mission of investigation for you. Even you Immortal Alchemist, you can join your brother. Winry, Kagome, and Shippo… if your going just be careful." Roy ordered them.

"So are we up for this Ed?" Winry asked as she grabbed her bag. "Yes we are, Central here we come!" Edward smiled with determination. "Edward wait! Do you have any theories about who killed the people there?" Kagome asked as she followed Edward. Edward glanced at her, "It seems like the assaulting attack was did by a crazy brute but it doesn't seem like it…" Edward shrugged, "But my theory about the attack is…" Then it was silent a bit… then Edward looked at her with an angry face.

"A demon attacked them…"

* * *

Please review, no flames! 


	11. Chapter 10: Demon Assault

The Quest: Demons Return

Author's Notes: Well another chapter up, **I need supporting reviews** so I can continue my story more please review guys and please no flames! Hope you enjoy ja ne minna-san! (Bye everyone) Oh and character death here…

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Fullmetal Alchemist. Wish I did.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: Demon Assault**

**_On the Train to Central_**

On the train to Central, Winry and Alphonse were already asleep so was Shippo. It was already nighttime. Kagome was staring out the window of the train and watching as the world seems to pass by. She was worried about her Feudal Era friends back at the Sacred Village, battling Koi's demons. Kagome sighed heavily as a worried expression was on her face. Edward, who was reading an alchemy book, noticed Kagome's actions on the train. He then put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome jumped up a little and turned around.

"Edward? What is it?" she asked trying to hide her worried expression in front of him, but Edward already knew what was wrong. "Don't fool me Kagome," He calmly smiled, "Don't lock up your feelings in that pretty face of yours." Kagome then had red tints appeared on her face but her eyes became sad. "I've been worrying about… InuYasha, Kikyo, and the others…" she confessed. "I just can't stop thinking, what if they're already dead back at the Feudal Era by Koi's demons…" Edward knew the pain she was feeling and hugged her.

"Hey everything will be alright." He whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, we swear that will fucking beat the crap out of those demons." Kagome blushed a little and hugged Edward too. She then snuggled close to his muscular body and felt the warmth. Edward leaned on Kagome's hair and closed his eyes. "Everything will be alright, I'm right here… I love you." Edward spoke to her. Kagome nodded, "Me too…"

Then they entered Central Train station, everyone woke up and were on the move again. Edward, Kagome, Winry, Shippo, and Alphonse were all tired that they could hardly walk a little. Luckily the found a lavished hotel to stay in for the rest of the night, and in the morning the investigation begins!

_**Central Hotel, Winry and Kagome's hotel room**_

Kagome was preparing the covers for her bed and Winry was sitting down on her own bed watching Kagome. "So Kagome," Winry spoke making a conversation to her best friend. Kagome turned around after smoothening the covers of her bed, "Yes Winry?" she answered. Winry smiled, "How much do you love Ed?" The question made Kagome blush lightly and had a nervous sensation warming up inside her. "Well…" she stuttered a little.

"Come on spit it out Kagome." Winry urged her. Kagome smiled nervously, "Let's say very much." Winry and Kagome giggled at the same time. "How about you? How much do you love Alphonse?" she asked. Winry then sighed with a tired look on her face. She then collapsed on the soft bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Honestly, at first, I loved Edward more than him… but I knew in his eyes, he was trying to make me happy as a friend," Winry explained as he kept looking up at the ceiling. "Then when I met you, I knew you and Edward had some connection with each other." She sighed and sat up. "But whenever I saw Alphonse, I feel my heart was skipping to his… I then knew he was the one for me. Alphonse was always there for me, he was also the one who supported, and he is always the one to love me more than ever." She smiled.

Kagome smiled back, "I'm glad, you and Alphonse are a very cute couple you know." The girls then burst in laughter. Later, the girls were already in their beds. When Kagome was about to close her eyes, Winry spoke, "Kagome, did you and InuYasha had a special bond together before you met Ed?" she asked. Kagome didn't answer but then she turned to Winry, "Yes I did, InuYasha and I loved each other very much… like I do to Ed… but when I met Ed, he had the same feelings as InuYasha when I first met him, then I knew Ed was the one… I still love InuYasha as a brother though." She smiled tiredly.

"Oh, well good night Kagome." Winry yawned as she turned away from Kagome in her bed. "Night Winry." Kagome said back as she drifted to sleep…

The next morning, the early sun shined on Kagome's face, waking her up. Kagome sat up from her bed and stretched her arms. She then glanced at Winry, who was still asleep. Kagome quietly got out of bed; dressed up in her casual clothes (still the uniform) and she opened the door gently. Before Kagome closed the door, someone tapped on her shoulder, she jumped up. "What the?" she turned around and saw General Hughes. (A/N: Hughes will die differently die in this story, sorry for Hughes lovers) "Hello Miss Kagome!" He greeted in his usual happy and perky voice. Kagome smiled cheerfully, "Mr. Hughes! I haven't seen you in a long time. How's Gracia?" she asked. Hughes then scratched his head, "She's been doing fine… and have you heard?"

"Heard about what?" Kagome asked with a confused expression. "I have a daughter Elycia and she just turned 2-years-old!" Hughes then made a mushy love face and started daydreaming about his daughter. "You have a daughter?" Kagome said shocked. "Congratulations, I didn't even know that." Hughes then took out a picture in his pocket with the picture of Elycia. Elycia had light brown hair in pigtails and innocent eyes. She was wearing the cutest dress that Kagome had ever seen. "Isn't she a bundle of divine cuteness eh Kagome?" he asked. Kagome nodded nervously, "Of course she is."

Then a door opened, both Edward and Shippo came out. "General Hughes! What are you doing here?" Edward asked as he narrowed his eyes at him. "Well I'm here for the investigation Ed, Fuhrer Mustang told me to accompany you and your friends." He told him as he kept staring at the picture of Elycia. Shippo then jumped on Edward's shoulder and whispered, "Who's he again? I think I saw him before…" Ed sighed and anime sweat dropped, "You don't even want to know Shippo."

_**Later, Central Investigation**_

The investigation then began; Edward and his friends followed Hughes who was leading them to the investigated scene. At the scene, there were chalk drawings of the area where the bodies were laid and blood stains all over. Winry, Kagome, and Shippo couldn't dare look at the gruesome scene that was in front of them. Edward and Alphonse saw the horror but they were used to it. "This is the area where the were killed, there were no signs of hidden weapons what so ever." Hughes explained. Alphonse then approached the areas were the bodies where.

"Alphonse, do you see anything suspicious?" Edward asked as he too examined the bloodstains and the areas. "Yeah, very much likely." Alphonse told him. Kagome, Shippo, and Winry followed the boys and also took a look. The tried to resist the gruesome blood stains and all the other brutal things that were left in the scene. "What is it? What attack does It compare Al?" Edward asked as he watched his brother touched the blood. Winry couldn't take it, "Don't touch that Al! It's disgusting!"

"It's okay Winry, it's fine." Al smiled a little. "Now for my theory, the bodies seemed to be cut off with the blood stains all over. Brother, remember that dragon demon that attacked you, cutting your arm?" Alphonse asked. Edward nodded, "Yes, that demon flew over me and cut off my arm, making my blood gush out." Al then glanced back at the bloodstains, "Well it was the same purpose attack. See? The blood gushed out of the body causing it to go everywhere. It wasn't cut by a brute, it was bitten off and devoured." Alphonse explained to Hughes and Ed. Hughes looked at it closely, "You are right Alphonse, if it was cut by a brute, there would be traces of hidden weapons here." Hughes told them.

"So Hughes, please believe us, a dragon demon creature attacked them." Ed told him. Hughes looked at Ed with a shock face. "What do you mean Edward? How did you know a demon attacked them? Demons aren't real…" He said. Edward then held his metal arm and looked back at him with serious golden eyes, "Did Armstrong tell you? The time he took me to Winry's house? He saw a demon too." Edward explained. "And that dragon demon also attacked me." He then held tighter his metal arm.

Hughes then trembled, "How did he attack you Ed?" he asked. Edward then slid slightly his black coat revealing his metal arm. Hughes' eyes widened, "I-I thought your a-arm was restored back…" Edward shook his head, "A true dragon demon cut t off, now I know that demons are attacking this world, and it's first attack is me…" he then put his head down faced on the ground. Hughes couldn't believe but now he saw Edward's proof. "I understand Edward, I will report this to Fuhrer Mustang." Hughes said as he wrote the descriptions and theories of what the Elric brothers had said.

"Oh yeah, Ed, Al, Kagome, Winry, and Shippo… there is something I have to tell you," Hughes spoke, he then put his hand in his pocket again and took out the picture of Elycia, "Will you come to Elycia's daycare party please! It's next week! Please, she is so cute!" He then daydreamed about his daughter again. Edward and the gang sweat dropped again. "Umm… why sure General Hughes… will come." Alphonse laughed nervously. Edward then slapped a hand on his forehead.

_**Nighttime, Central Streets**_

Kagome, Shippo, and General Hughes were walking in the streets. Hughes was buying a few things for Elycia and some for his wife. Kagome and Shippo bought food for Edward, Al, and Winry. "I hope Ed likes these cookies." Kagome smiled cheerfully as she took a sniff of the cookies in the wrapped bag. Shippo sniffed too. "Wow, it does smell good and chocolaty!" Shippo chuckled as he tried to get a cookie in the bag but Kagome put it away from him, "No Shippo, wait till we get to the hotel." Kagome giggled. Shippo did a pout. Hughes and Kagome chuckled. Then as thy past an alleyway there was a cracking sound and someone groaning.

"What was that?" Shippo asked as he hid in Kagome's arms. Kagome and Hughes looked over at the alleyway. "Help…" someone spoke behind the trashcans. Kagome then gave Shippo to Hughes and ran into the alleyway. "Miss Kagome wait!" Hughes shouted as he followed her. Kagome was kneeling down and looking at the man with horror in her eyes.

Kagome saw a man all bloody. The man had lost his two arms and one leg. His ear was brutally bitten off. Kagome put her hands on her lips, for she tried not to scream. She stood up and stepped back from the man. The man was getting weak and he spoke, "D-dragon…" Kagome heard what he said. "D-Dragon?" She then remembered what Edward and Alphonse said in the investigation earlier.

Flashback

"_Now for my theory, the bodies seemed to be cut off with the blood stains all over. Brother, remember that dragon demon that attacked you, cutting your arm?" Alphonse asked. Edward nodded, "Yes, that demon flew over me and cut off my arm, making my blood gush out." _

_Al then glanced back at the bloodstains, "Well it was the same purpose attack. See? The blood gushed out of the body causing it to go everywhere. It wasn't cut by a brute, it was bitten off and devoured." Alphonse explained to Hughes and Ed._

_Hughes looked at it closely, "You are right Alphonse, if it was cut by a brute, there would be traces of hidden weapons here." Hughes told them._

"_So Hughes, please believe us, a dragon demon creature attacked them." Ed told him._

End of Flashback

"Kagome watch out!" Hughes warned as a strange demon dragon man grabbed Kagome's throat. Kagome started choking and tried to get the demon's scaly hand off her throat. "Ugh…" she spoke weakly as she tried to resist and kick the demon. Shippo then jumped down and shouted, "FOXFIRE!" A blue fire came out of Shippo's little hands and it hit the demon, but it was no use.

"Shippo, your power isn't working," Hughes told him. "Call Edward and the others now! I'll take care of this." Hughes then took out two knives behind him and started shooting it for the demon's head. The demon got stabbed but didn't wince, the demon just kept on choking Kagome. Shippo then ran to the hotel to tell the others.

"Bastard human being, your weird weapons won't work on me." The demon growled. The demon then opened its mouth, a glowing blast was about to release. Hughes' eyes widened… the blast then came out, but luckily, Hughes dodged it and went raging to the demon, he then tried to cut off it's arm that held Kagome, but was pushed away.

"Damn humans…" The demon grunted as its hand began to choke Kagome tighter and tighter. Kagome's eyes then started to close. Hughes tried to stand up and grabbed more of his knives and threw it at the demon, but there was no use. The knives just bounced back. "Give it up human!" the demon laughed evilly. Then the demon opened it's mouth again released a small blast this time hitting through Hughes' leg, making it bleed.

Hughes yelled in pain as he collapsed on the ground, holding his bleeding leg. Then his picture of Elycia came out by accident. He saw it and whispered, "E-Elycia…" The demon started laughing as he kept choking Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes a little and saw Hughes bleeding. "H-Hughes…" Kagome then tried to kick the dragon demon, but it still won't work even her Priestess power.

The demon laughed more, "Useless humans… you make me so sick…" The demon then held out his other hand and the hand formed into like a sharp object. The demon then was about to stab Kagome… Hughes' eyes widened with fear, "MISS KAGOME!" Then…

CLANG!

The demon's attack seemed to stop, the demon then turned around as he saw Edward's auto-mail sword arm blocking the attack. Kagome's eyes widened a little and tears escape out of her eyes. "E-Ed…ward…" she weakly said choking. Alphonse then came, clapped his hands, and did alchemy. The ground began to shake and spiked stones came out and stabbed the demon. "RAH!" The demon screamed as he let go of Kagome.

Kagome then got thrown but luckily Edward caught her. Winry then arrived, "KAGOME! MR. HUGHES!" She shouted. Edward ran to Winry with Kagome in his arms. "Winry, take care of Kagome, Al and I have business to take care of." Edward ordered her. Winry nodded as she looked after both Kagome and Hughes. Edward turned back to the demon.

"Okay so what the hell do you want you asshole?" he somewhat hissed at the demon. The demon turned to Edward, "I know you have the Philosopher's Jewel… give it to me… or no one perishes…" Alphonse looked at his brother, "Brother don't!" Edward then glanced at Alphonse and signaled that it would be all right. Alphonse understood and glared back at the demon.

The demon was getting out of patience, "Are you going to give it or not?" The demon opens its mouth again forming a blast. Then when the blast came out, Edward and Alphonse did alchemy forming a defensive block stone. "That was a close one…" Alphonse whispered as he wiped a sweat of his face. Edward nodded, "Yeah." Then they looked back at the demon, which was pissing off.

The demon then roared that it was heard all over Central. Edward and everyone else covered their ears. The demon was in pure rage. The demon then magically formed a spear out of the ground, like alchemy, but way different. The demon then turned to both Winry and Kagome who were terrified.

The demon growled as he launched the spear at them, Kagome and Winry screamed. Edward and Alphonse tried to run but it was too late. "Die you wench priestess!" the demon hissed. "KAGOME NO!" Edward shouted until Hughes ran in front of both Kagome and Winry.

SPLISH!

Hughes got hit on the chest, Hughes' eyes widened and collapsed on the ground, bleeding. Kagome and Winry then formed tears in their eyes as they saw the scene. When Hughes collapsed a picture of his family came out of his pocket. Alphonse was horrified at the scene that he just stood there with tears coming out. Edward was in rage. He then clenched a fist.

"Hughes," Edward whispered as he trembled. He then looked up with tears now. Edward was full of anger and sadness at the same time, he then clapped his hands and did a weird hand motion that formed the same demon blast at the demon except it was alchemy. "You fucking demon, you made me pissed off right now…" he then started walking to the demon.

The demon just looked at him and laughed, "Trying to fight back you little human being." Edward ignored his remarked as he started to form fangs like InuYasha, his eyes turned red, and claws appear. "You have no way to insult me you beast." Edward started walking closer as the blast became bigger at each moment of step. The demon was beginning to be terrified.

Kagome, Shippo, Winry, and Alphonse watched Edward forming into like a demon. Edward then glared at the demon with his red-golden eyes full of fury. He then raised his hands up and launched the alchemy blast at the demon. The blast illuminated the whole demon's body, breaking it into pieces. Edward growled, but then collapsed on his knees.

His fangs, red eyes, and claws disappeared. The demon was destroyed. Every one of his friends saw the scene and was amazed of Edward's unusual change. Kagome then stood up and walked over to Edward. She tried to comfort him but Edward stopped her, "K-Kagome…" he whispered in a hoarse weak voice. Kagome then had sad eyes.

"Yes?" she answered with a sad voice. Edward looked up at her with tears streaming down his face. "Don't worry… I will _smile_ again." Alphonse then helped his brother up. Winry and Shippo were looking sadly at Hughes' dead body. Winry then burst into tears as she knelt down next to Hughes' body. "I-It was going to b-be Elycia's daycare party…" Winry quivered as she kept on crying. Kagome approached Winry and hugged her. She too began to cry.

Edward, Alphonse, and Shippo just watched Hughes' body. Even though they didn't show it, they were screaming like hell inside. "Poor Hughes, his family…" Alphonse whispered as he lowered his head to the ground. Edward sighed sadly and looked up at the night sky. "Hughes thanks." He whispered up. The wind blew against them, and the voice of Hughes' laughter was heard.

* * *

Author's Notes: Maes Hughes is dead… Rank: General, a father, a husband, a friend, and a hero.

**_Thanks for reading, please review so I can still continue._**


	12. Chapter 11: Lost Souls

The Quest: Demons Return

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! Sorry for not updating like in two months… but I had a fight and stuff so I was grounded for a while. My "friend" started the fight… ugh… never mind, but here's the story. The plot is going to slightly change… and the rating may go up! Please review or else I won't continue!

_Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and InuYasha.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 11: Lost Souls**_

_**Feudal Era: Sacred Village**_

(A/N: The first part mostly focuses in Feudal Era)

InuYasha sat cross-legged on the mat. He had his tetsusaiga next to him and his arms were crossed. Sango and Miroku, who sat across from InuYasha, were drinking green tea. InuYasha closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "I wonder… how everyone else is back at the other world." Sango looked up at InuYasha, who was tired, she smiled, "InuYasha, they'll be fine. We have other things to do too. Koi is rumored to attack this village." Miroku then took a sip and was refreshed. He looked outside. It was already nightfall.

"Were going out soon, but first, Sango and Kirara… why don't you check all the villagers alright? InuYasha and I will come out later." Miroku told Sango as he put his tea away and grabbed his staff. Kirara, the little fox creature, jumped on Sango's shoulder and purred. Sango tightens her ponytail and grabs her hiraikotsu. "Are you ready to check on the villagers Kirara?" she asked.

Kirara purred meaning she was ready. Sango smiled as she went out of the hut. Miroku looked outside to check on them a little and then went back in with InuYasha. InuYasha was still sitting cross-legged as his silver bangs were covering his face. Miroku looks at him and sighs. He then sat down and waited for Sango and Kirara for the report.

Kikyo was somewhere else; she was practicing her archery close to the Sacred Well. She was guarding it with her priestess aura. Kikyo aimed her arrow at the farthest tree in the forest, she steadies her arrow and then when its time, she shoots! The arrow flew through the trees and shot the tree, directly to where she wanted it to hit. Kikyo smiles a little and looks back at the Sacred Well. She carefully approaches it and touches it, she makes the Well a little stronger to withstand any demons that approaches it.

"The peaceful air… cracked," she whispered as her emotionless eyes faced the Well. "Something is coming near…" She then felt a presence coming behind her, Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrow fast, and she turned around and saw a large dragon. Her eyes widened. The dragon demon was white with spikes on the back that was up to its tail. The demon's eyes were crimson red like blood. Kikyo stepped back as she steadies her arrow at the demon but it was too late.

The dragon demon bit the arrow cracking it in half, Kikyo stepped back. "What is this…?" she whispered in a somewhat hoarse voice. The dragon demon sneered as it opened its mouth. Kikyo collapsed on the ground, as soon as the demon opened its mouth, it somewhat weakened her life aura and soul. "Why… do… I feel weak…?" she said. The dragon demon came closer to her as its mouth was open. Kikyo felt dizzy and her soul was shattering out of her body.

Kikyo then closed her eyes as she collapsed on the ground. As soon as she collapsed, the dragon demon carefully went to her neck and bit it. No blood came but a white light appeared. As the demon kept biting harder on her neck, the white ball of light became bigger. Then when the demon was done with Kikyo, he sucked in the white ball of light. The demon snickered as its crimson red eyes faced Kikyo's lifeless body. The demon just took Kikyo's life force, aura, and even… _soul. _

(A/N: There, Kikyo has become lifeless, a little treat for Kikyo bashers)

Back at the village, Sango and Kirara were helping an old man go back to his home. She smiles a little and said the old man to be on a look out for demons. The old man nodded and went in the hut. Kirara, who was now transformed to its main demon form, was flying over the village to check everything. Sango then jumped on a village roof and put her hands on her hips. She looked around; the village was quiet and peaceful.

"The village seems fine, but…" she looked back at the forest, "I wonder if Kikyo's okay…" she whispered as she jumped off the village. Kirara then lands next to Sango and turns back to her original cute form. Sango carried Kirara and smiles, "Kirara, is the village fine?" she asked. Kirara nods and purrs, Sango then put the tailed fox cat on her shoulder and ran back to the hut where InuYasha and Miroku is.

Inside the hut, InuYasha was still quiet as his bangs covered his eyes. Then something snapped him, InuYasha opened his amber eyes and stood up. Miroku who was sitting there drinking another tea, looked up at InuYasha. "InuYasha, is something the matter?" he asked. InuYasha's eyes widened a little as he whispered, "Kikyo…" Sango and Kirara came in just in time to see what was happening. Sango then sees InuYasha in a state of shock and fury.

"InuYasha… are you alright?" she asked. InuYasha ignored her as he storms out of the hut. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and nodded, the two of them followed InuYasha. So does Kirara. "I wonder what's bothering InuYasha… do you know?" Miroku asked Sango as they were running through the village. Sango didn't look at him for she was focusing, "I don't know… but I think something bad happened to Kikyo." Sango then turns to Kirara and orders, "KIRARA LET'S GO!" Kirara purrs and nods as she transformed into its true demon form. Sango and Miroku hop behind Kirara as Kirara flies to where InuYasha is headed.

At the forest where the Sacred Well was located, InuYasha approaches Kikyo's lifeless body. Her face was paler than ever. InuYasha then kneels down next to Kikyo and puts a palm on her cheek. He sensed that she was just attacked. But that's **not **what he was worried about; he was worried about _Kikyo_… who seemed like her soul was taken. InuYasha stood up as he grabbed large leaves to hide Kikyo's body. He then grinds his teeth and sharpens his claws, "Kikyo… I will kill whoever did this to you…"

"Oh is that right you half-breed?" A voice chimed in. InuYasha turned around as a dark figure was approaching him. "Who the hell are you?" The figure laughed as it came into the moonlight. It was Kagura. Kagura opened her fan and put it close to her face, she smirked. "Long time no see InuYasha," she said slyly. Next to her was a white demon that sucked in Kikyo's soul and placed it into a small mirror. It was the Mirror of Captured Souls. Kagura held the mirror as it started glow. Then in the mirror's reflection appeared Kikyo with tears in her eyes. InuYasha's eyes widened, "KIKYO!" Kikyo just stared at him from the mirror, her emotion seems like it was saying, "InuYasha… help…"

InuYasha glared at Kagura who was laughing evilly, "You know InuYasha you could just break the mirror anytime and release her soul…" The white dragon demon just snickered as it started to narrow its eyes at InuYasha. InuYasha looked at the little demon, the demon was hungry for InuYasha's soul. InuYasha then grabbed his tetsusaiga and aimed it at the demon. He growled, "You stand back you little bastard…" The white dragon demon slithered to him as Kagura laughed menacingly. InuYasha was getting pissed, he then lift up his tetsusaiga at the dragon and was about to slash him.

The dragon demon opened its mouth and suddenly, InuYasha froze. His life force seemed to weaken as the demon kept coming closer with its mouth open. "W-What… the fuck…?" InuYasha trembled as he dropped the tetsusaiga. Kagura smiled evilly, "This is a white soul eater, it takes human's soul and also a demon's life force." Kagura then sighed as she approached InuYasha. InuYasha quivered as he started to weaken. Then on InuYasha's chest, a white ball of light appeared and it started floating to the mirror. The demon led the white ball of light slowly until it entered the mirror where Kikyo's soul was kept in place.

InuYasha's body then collapsed next to Kikyo's body. Their eyes were now empty and an emotionless void. InuYasha's soul and life force was now in the mirror and there was no chance to escape. Kagura looked at the mirror and saw both Kikyo and InuYasha's face. "Ah… more power for Master Koi, won't this be so delightful my little demon?" Kagura smirked at the white dragon. The dragon just growled somewhat happily.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice chimed in. Kagura and the white dragon demon turned around. Kagura sighed heavily and put her fan close to her face, "Well if isn't the monk and the exterminator, what a pleasant surprise…" she said sarcastically. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were too late; InuYasha and Kikyo's souls were taken. Sango was in a state of shock as she saw the bodies lying down on the ground. "No… that can't be," she whispered. Kirara then lowered her head as she saw the two bodies on the grass. Then Kirara growled at Kagura and the dragon. Kagura smiled slyly, "I guess you trio are too late…" Miroku clenched a fist.

"You monstrous creature!" Miroku shouted as he opened his palm as the wind tunnel came out. Kagura then activated the mirror she held and out comes the poisonous wasps. Miroku then closed it quickly, "Damn…" he muttered under his breath. Sango then grabbed her hiraikotsu and shot it at Kagura but the white dragon stopped it and threw it back to Sango. Miroku's eyes widened, "WATCH OUT SANGO!" He then grabbed and tackled Sango out of the way. Kirara then caught the hiraikotsu.

Kagura narrowed her eyes, "I don't have time for this… you pathetic humans are lucky that your soul didn't get captured, but I'm sure it will soon…" She then activated the mirror once again and a barrier appeared. The barrier then started to glow that it illuminated the whole forest. Sango and Miroku closed their eyes tight. After the light faded, Kagura and the demon disappeared. "What the…?" Sango opened her eyes and saw Kagura and the Soul Eater wasn't there anymore. Sango and Miroku looked around once more but they were truly gone!

Sango then trembled, "T-That can't be… InuYasha… Kikyo…" she whispered as she clenched her hand to a fist tight. Miroku approached Sango as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Sango, its alright… will find them and…" Sango slapped his hand away off her shoulder, "ITS NOT OKAY MIROKU! INUYASHA AND KIKYO'S SOULS ARE TAKEN AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL THEY ARE!" Sango shouted as she collapsed on her knees and started to punch the ground. Kirara turned back to her original form and started to lick Sango's hand to make her better.

Sango looked over to Kirara and smiled sadly, "Thanks Kirara…" she looked over to Miroku who was smiling. Miroku then held out a hand and helped Sango up. Sango hugged Miroku and started crying on his chest, Miroku started rubbing Sango's back gently. "Shh… its alright, we'll save them…" he whispered in her ear. Sango nodded slowly and wiped her tears. "Miroku… thanks…" She then leaned in his face and kissed him gently on the lips. Miroku was shocked at first but kissed her back quickly. Then they let go and blushed. Miroku then looked up at the sky, "Sango…" he said.

Sango replied, "Yes Miroku?" Miroku then looked at her and sighed, "We have to go back to the Alchemic World, meaning Ed's world." Miroku told her as he grabbed his staff. "What do you mean?" Sango asked as she carried Kirara. Miroku walked over to InuYasha and Kikyo's lifeless bodies and grabbed an extra robe. He then gently put the robe over the bodies and a piece of paper. That paper is a barrier guard spells so if any demons come and try to eat the bodies, the barrier will protect the bodies. Miroku smiled a little and turned to Sango and Kirara, "Ready to go to the Sacred Well?" Sango and Kirara nodded. Miroku then jumped in and was followed by Sango and Kirara.

* * *

_**Edward's World, Hughes' Funeral**_

After the horrific demon assault, Maes Hughes' body was placed in an elaborate casket with the flag of the Military and his Military cap. It was a nice day with a blue sky. Elycia and Gracia Hughes stood a little close to where Hughes' casket was about to be buried. Roy Mustang, the Fuhrer, held a sword down to the ground. The military behind him were all in their best uniforms and were dead silent. Alex Louis Armstrong was close behind Roy and he was bursting in tears.

Riza, in her military uniform and was holding baby Richard in her arms, also stayed close to Roy. She was hushing to Richard and humming a sad song. Riza then looked at Roy who was trembling a little. The military seemed like they were all trembling and tried not to cry. Armstrong tried to hold back his tears but he was a very emotional easy man and he can easily cry. Armstrong was trying to brave as he can. Roy then stabbed the sword in the ground. He then said his speech,

"To all that knew Hughes and served also loved him dearly, we will now oppose to him in a moment of silence." He said out loud. The military (except the civilians who knew Hughes and Riza who was obviously holding baby Richard can't) grabbed their swords and stabbed it on the ground. The other military personnel, who was carrying Hughes' casket, carefully put it in the ground. Then they grabbed their shovels and started putting the dirt to cover up the casket and the hole.

Edward Elric, Kagome Higurashi, Shippo, Alphonse Elric, and Winry Rockbell stood close to Elycia and Gracia. Ed was wearing a blue uniform and so was Alphonse. The two of them also had swords stabbed in the ground. Shippo was next to Al with some black clothes he borrowed for the funeral. Kagome was in a black dress and so was Winry. Gracia didn't want the casket to be buried and she was crying hysterically. Gracia then gave Elycia to Kagome for a while so she will have time alone to cry. Elycia held Kagome's hand as her eyes were looking at the casket sadly with confusion of what was going on.

"Why are they burying papa Kagome?" she asked sadly. Kagome looked down at Elycia with tears coming out of her eyes, "E-Elycia… he's…" Winry then put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, for she too was upset and was crying. Kagome then started to burst more tears and looked back at sad Elycia. "Papa has lots of work to do he said!" Elycia looked up at Kagome with a sad face. "If they bury papa, papa won't go to work and he won't go to see everyone at his work!" Kagome knelt down to Elycia and hugged her.

Ed and Al were looking at Kagome hugging Elycia. For the first time, Al burst tears for real now… he couldn't stand looking at the sadness. Ed then put a hand on Al's shoulder. Al looked at his brother sadly and nodded. Ed smiled sadly but he didn't cry, he kept his tears behind him and burdened it. Kagome hugged Elycia sadly while Winry was calming down Gracia.

"Please don't bury papa!" Elycia shouted as tears came out of her eyes. Kagome then carried Elycia and tried to calm her down. "E-Elycia… p-please…" Kagome trembled as she cried. "Hughes… he's… please Elycia just…" Kagome begged sadly, but it was too late, Elycia understood now. She wailed and cried, she then screamed, "PAPA NO!" she shouted and cried. Gracia looked at her daughter and looked back at Hughes' grave. "N-no…" she whispered as she cried. Winry hugged Gracia and calmed her… but Winry couldn't calm herself from crying.

After the funeral, the crowd and the military had left except Riza (with baby Richard) and Roy. Roy was looking down at the grave and the tombstone. "Maes Hughes died in action. Died as a father, husband, friend, general, and a hero." He read. "You fool, you just had to die when you promise to always be in my side and to support me in being a Fuhrer." Riza then came up to him with wailing Richard, "Hush now… it's alright…" she whispered to Richard. Roy turned to Riza and looked at Richard who was crying a little.

Roy then took the baby in his arms and started to cradle it a little, "Now I'm starting to wonder… a long time ago I was researching about Human Transmutation and Alchemical taboos." He told Riza as he was cradling Richard, Richard's dark eyes looked up at his father and he yawned. Roy sighed heavily and turned back at the grave, "Now it makes me wonder how _despicable_ we alchemists we are… **dogs of the Military**…" he trembled with anger.

"Roy, you said the same thing that Edward Elric said. Now it makes you feel how much the Elric boys had to **survive** after bringing their mother back with alchemy." Riza informed as she too glance at Hughes' grave. Richard was put to sleep after Roy cradled him; Roy smiled a little at his son as he gave him to Riza. Riza looked at her child and held him tight. Roy then put back his Military cap and looked up at the blue sky.

"It looks like… it's about to rain…" he quivered with a husky voice. Riza looked up, "Roy, it doesn't seem like it," she said. Then Roy had a tear, falling down on his cheek. "No, this is the _rain_…" he whispered sadly. Riza's eyes then turned into sadness, "I understand Roy…" The two then went home for a while since they have a day-off because of Hughes' death.

After Roy and Riza left, Ed came out of the tree and looked at the grave. He then walked up to it and looked at the grave. He stared at it for a while and sighed, "Hughes, I never thought you would actually do a thing like that… defending our friends from a hideous demon. I am quite a bit impressed…" he said sadly. When Ed said that he seemed to hear Hughes' voice in the wind speaking,

_Edward… you must always protect your friends… because they are there to support you no matter what… like me!_

Ed looked up and felt the wind, he sighed and smiled a little. "Thanks Hughes, you always gave good advice." He then turned around and walked away. As he walked away, Ed felt the throbbing pain of anger and fury for what Koi had done. Koi already planned to attack his world, the Feudal Era, and Kagome's World. He then clenches his hand to a fist, "I swear Koi… I will defeat you…" He then ran and disappeared.

Mysteriously, a shadowed figure appeared after Edward left. The shadowed figure smirked as it followed Ed. It was fast and agile, it then jumped on a tree and finally the shadow was revealed. It was a boy with blackish-brown hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and was wearing a blue kimono for boys. The boy held a mirror, which was glowing a little. The boy was Kohaku, Sango's possessed brother. Kohaku smirked, "You will be next Fullmetal…" Kohaku then looked at the mirror and InuYasha and Kikyo's faces appeared. The two of them were both seemed to plead for help…

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Please read and review!**_


	13. Chapter 12: A Persceptive of Danger

_Author's Notes_: I finally updated this story! Yay! Go me! Well I feel a bit content now to keep updating as quick as possible. Please review and no flames. Come on guys, I have so many hits can't you just review? If I don't at least get 2-6 reviews, I will not update, I'm not forcing you or anything-just review!

REVIEWS Me Happy

Oh if I get 10-12 reviews in one chapter I might update sooner (if I can)

**Also, can someone have a "Reader Checker"? Someone who can read over my story and see what the mistakes are? I would appreciate if you do. I need someone who can check grammar errors and mistakes... someone who reads my story everyday when its updated. Please review or e-mail me if you want to!**

Disclaimer: I do not own both Fullmetal Alchemist and InuYasha. I only own the characters that were not in InuYasha and FMA.

* * *

_**Chapter 12: A Perceptive of Danger **_

_**Resembool, Sacred Well**_

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara jumped out of the Sacred Well and that led the three of them at Resembool once again. Sango looked around cautiously if there were any demons in sight. "What is it Sango?" Miroku asked with a curious expression on his face, not really sure what was going on. Sango turned to the monk, "Its nothing, I was just a little apprehensive around here, since there were about two demons that attacked here in Resembool." Sango answered as she held her hiraikotsu behind her back.

"Come on, we should get going to the Rockbell Residence, Winry, Al, Ed, Shippo and Kagome should be back there… I think." Miroku said as he started to walk at the pathway leading to the Winry's house. As the three of them came up to Winry's house, Sango knocked on the door.

No one answered.

Sango knocked on the door once again but still, no one answered. Sango looked at both Miroku and Kirara. The two of them were confused. "Maybe they did not arrive yet." Miroku shrugged. Sango sighed heavily, but then something popped in her head. She then checked her pocket sleeve and took out two train tickets. Miroku glanced at the tickets, "Now where did you get that Sango?" he asked. Sango smiled, "Winry gave these to me before we left. She said, 'If we ever came back and did not find her and the rest, we have to go to Central'." Miroku and Kirara's faces brightened and smiled.

"But wait," Miroku interrupted, "Are the tickets expired?" he asked. Sango looked at them. Luckily, they were not expired. "No, they aren't!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku and Kirara smiled, "Well what are we stalling here for Sango? We have to tell the emergency to them! Let's hurry!" Miroku then held Sango's hand, as they were about to run to the train station. "Miroku wait!" Sango stopped Miroku. Miroku turned to her, "What is it now Sango?" he asked exasperatedly.

"We can't go appearing like this! Remember what Kagome told us, when we come here… or go anywhere else… we have to dress ordinary. There are a lot of military guards here, they might think were enemies of some sort." Sango explained. Miroku then crosses his arms, "You listen too much don't you Sango?" Sango blushed and narrowed her eyes at Miroku, "Miroku, just come on… we have to find some ordinary clothes…" Sango thought for a bit until an unexpected figure came in.

"Are you two newcomers looking for clothing?" Sango and Miroku turned around to see an old woman. The old woman was short and stout; she was like any other grandma-looking woman you'd see in town. She wore a white dress with a pale apricot apron. She also had a warm smile on her face. "Yes m'am, we are quite looking for some clothing." Miroku bowed respectively at the woman. The woman raised an eyebrow at them, "Are you those people from the Eastern country of Xing? You have their accent and heritage complexion."

Sango and Miroku blinked, they don't even know what the heck is the country of Xing! Then Sango knew, she had heard about that Eastern Country from Edward and Alphonse, good thing she was getting a little bit used to Ed's world. The country of Xing lays at the farther Eastern part of this world. They look like the people at Kagome's time and at the Feudal Era. "Ah yes, I am a traveler from Xing, my name is Sango and these are my companions Miroku and…" Sango glanced at Kirara, she then sighed in relief that Kirara changed back into her ordinary form. "And my cat Kirara." Sango laughed nervously.

Miroku was a bit confused but he went in with the flow, "We are traveling here to visit our close friends Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric, but it seems that they are not here… so we wanted to take a trip to Central to see if they are there, but… our clothing is a little messy and we needed appropriate clothing for our trip there." Miroku explained. The woman then thought for a while and finally said, "Well, I am a seamstress, I have a few clothing, and they might fit you well." Sango and Miroku smiled and bowed to her, "Why thank you kind lady for offering."

The woman chuckled, "No need to thank me, please come… I will give you a few clothing for your trip. Also, your cat needs a little grooming too, I suggest you bring the cat along." Then the three of them followed the old woman to her house.

Later, Sango came out with long sleeved dress with a light pink apron. She was still wearing a few of her demon exterminator clothing inside. She had a white headband on as her long blackish-brown hair was down. Sango also carried a little bag around her. Miroku came out with a gray t-shirt and black pants. Their other clothing was in a paper bag. Kirara was groomed and was clean. "Thank you so much for giving this to us, how can we repay you?" Sango asked with a smile on her face. The woman smiled warmly, "There is no need to repay me anything." The woman told them.

She then took out 5000 sens (A/N: FMA money) and gave it to them. "Take this, it will let you have food, shelter, and clothing. Keep it well." She said. Miroku took the money into his palms and the nodded, "Thank you again." He said respectively. The woman then bid them farewell as Miroku, Sango, and Kirara said their good-byes. The three of them were going to Central!

_**With Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell**_

_**(Central Hotel)**_

Al stared at the window, looking at the people passing by. His brown eyes were stained with tears as he looked at each of the people of Central pass by. Al had a lot of thoughts in his head about demons, Naraku's son, and the entire catastrophe going around. He wondered if they would be able to defeat Koi and find the reason why he has been sending demons in this World, Kagome's World, and the Feudal Era.

If they won't stop this, the worlds will become apocalyptic. There will be 3 apocalyptic attacks when demons are spread all over. Al couldn't take the madness; he needed to stop this now. He doesn't want the future of three worlds to end. Al then made a fist in his right-hand and he punched the window, cracking it slightly.

It made a loud noise that made Winry rushed into Al's room. "Al, what happened?" Winry asked with a worried expression after hearing the window cracked. Al stopped the train of thoughts in his mind and turned to his girlfriend. He didn't reply but instead, he looked at his fist. It was bleeding from the crack. Winry glanced at his fist; her face turned scared as she approached Al and took his fist. Al looked at her, "Winry…"

"Al, what's happening to you? I know that you have seen how Hughes died but it doesn't seem like that, just tell me, what's wrong?" Winry asked as she got her handkerchief out of her pocket and started to wipe the blood soothingly off Al's fist. Al felt a little twinge but didn't bother to recoil. He saw in Winry's eyes that she was vexed and a bit petrified regarding what has been going on. "Winry… I just…" Al stuttered as he tried to answer her questions.

Winry finished wiping off the blood in Al's fist. She then looked at him, "Yes Al…?" she asked, waiting to conclude his sentence. Al then formed tears; he then threw his arms around Winry and hugged her. "Winry, we need to stop this, people that we know are being attacked and killed…" Al trembled as he kept hugging Winry. Winry saw the fear that Al felt inside, she then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back.

"Alphonse, I've known you and your brother ever since… I've known you two are scared of what's going on whenever something _bad_ happens… but it ends up that the _both of you_ **stopped** it," Winry told Al. Al listened charily and waited to let Winry continue her explanation. "I know Edward and you are going to stop this terrorizing demon catastrophe that has been going on. Kagome, Shippo, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, the military and I will all stop this." She said.

"Also the military?" Al said in shock, he never anticipated of thinking that the Military would actually help. Winry nodded, "Yes, the military too. Roy, Riza, and his closest troops are trying to locate where these demons are appearing." Al's face brightens, now he knew a lot of people are trying to stop this, especially his closest friends from another world. "Winry thanks." Al thanked her. Winry blushed and smiled, she then tiptoed up to Al's face and did a quick kiss on his lips. (A/N: Wow, Al's taller than Winry XD)

Al felt the kiss and his face turned warm. Winry let go and smiled up at Al, she then put a palm on his cheek. "Everything will be okay, right?" she said. Al nodded, "Yes, everything will be okay." Al then walked back to the broken window. He then clapped his hands and did alchemy to fix the window back to its new place. "By the way, where's Ed, Kagome, Elycia (A/N: Kagome is babysitting Elycia while Gracia Hughes is running errands after the Funeral) and Shippo?" he asked a bit concerned, for he hadn't seen the four of them after they got back from the Funeral.

"Oh, I put Shippo and Elycia to sleep… Kagome and Edward, they are at Roy's personal Central Headquarters. Roy brought them there to talk about something important. They left about 1 or 2 hours ago, they should be back sooner or later." Winry replied as she started to fix Al's bed covers. Al then turned to the window and watched the people pass by again. He was not scared, but determined to overcome those demons that came to him and his friends' way. "We will defeat them Winry, I'm sure of it."

_**Fuhrer Mustang's Central Headquarters**_

Edward and Kagome were seated on the chair in front of Fuhrer Mustang's desk. Roy read some paperwork and gave them to Riza. It was silent for a little while until Kagome spoke, "So you're going to investigate and help us Fuhrer?" Roy looked at her and nodded, "Yes, we will help whatever we can to stop this. More demons are said to be appearing here and killing citizens and military guards. I can't stand the fact that demons are attacking." Roy stood up from his chair and stacked up the paperwork.

Ed growled, "Do you even know how powerful these demons are Mustang!" Ed then narrowed his eyes at Roy, "They can destroy about 50 military personals with one blast! It's like the State Alchemists… destroying a flock of Ishbalans years ago!" Kagome then calmed Ed down, "Ed, please, doesn't be rude… the Fuhrer is just trying his best here." Ed looked at Kagome and gave up. He then plopped back on the chair and "listened" to Roy.

Roy glimpsed at Kagome then back to Ed. Of course Roy did wanted to help, he had to do something with these demon attacks before it causes a big hectic to the Military and to the State… also the countries. "So," Roy started as he gave the papers to Kagome. "These are the papers of the recent reports about the demon attacks, I suggest the both of you take a look at it and investigate. Currently, our military is investigating but there are no sightings yet." Roy explained.

"Till then, I recommend the both of you and also your friends to have a discussion about this. I'm giving you time and a day-off. That will be all." Roy refined the conversation. He then sat down and did the paperwork. Kagome and Ed stood up with the investigation reports in their hands. "Thank you Fuhrer." Kagome bowed. Ed just hissed quietly and walked to the door. Kagome then caught up to him.

Ed put his hands on his pockets as his head was lowered down to the ground. He was walking casually and he also was thinking about the discussion. He scratched his head, trying to think of a plan or something. Kagome, who finished reading a page of the paper, looked at Ed. She blinked a few times to see what he was thinking about. "Ed, what are you thinking again?" she asked curiously.

"Huh?" Ed then turned his head to Kagome, "Oh… its nothing…" He told her nonchalantly like there was nothing wrong. Kagome just shrugged as they walked out of the building.

_**Train Station**_

"Finally!" Sango shouted as she stretched her arms. "I'm finally out of that train!" She shouted. Then Sango looked around the train station; there were a lot of people bustling there. "Wow, I never knew Central would be this crowded." Sango spoke quietly. She then noticed that Miroku wasn't out of the train yet. "Miroku?" Sango then went inside and saw Miroku chatting with some ladies. Sango flinched as her eyes had an expression of anger.

BAM!

Came the punch on Miroku's head. The ladies that Miroku was talking to gasped and ran away from the scary Sango. Miroku then turned around and sweat dropped, "Sango! I thought you were still getting your stuff!" Sango then slapped him, grabbed his ear, and dragged him out of the train. "Come on pervert, let's go find the others." She told Miroku while dragging him. "A-Alright…" Miroku said with a sad expression face as he was being dragged through the crowd.

"I wonder where they might be staying…" Sango wondered, "This is my first time here and I'm already lost… I can't remember were to turn to first." Miroku then wondered also. Finally, a light bulb appeared on Sango's head, "I know, we have to go to Central H.Q.! We can ask where they are. I am intelligent right?" Sango praised herself. Miroku just sweat dropped.

_**Central Hotel**_

"Were back!" Ed shouted as he closed the entrance door gently behind him. Kagome came in as she put her backpack at the corner. "Oh good, you're back! Winry and I were getting worried." Al laughed as he greeted Ed and Kagome. "So how did it go?" Al asked the two of them. Kagome and Ed looked at each other, then they looked at Al, "It went smooth." Kagome replied, "Mustang and his troops will have to find where the demons are appearing… he let us have time to discuss all about this." Ed then crosses his arms and spoke, "But he doesn't know how dangerous the demons are… we have to help too."

Al then looked at both of them with an odd expression, "I see… brother, Kagome are you sure we will destroy them as soon as possible?" He asks. Ed then scratches his head and looks at Al, "Of course we will Al, even if it takes me to sacrifice my life once again…" Ed's golden eyes narrowed down at the ground as he started to remember what happened the last time he sacrificed himself to save everyone. Ed subsequently walked out of the room.

Al and Kagome blinked, they were wondering about Ed's actions for a while. "Something's' wrong with big brother right Kagome?" Al asks. Kagome then shrugged, "I'm not sure Al but it'll be alright... Ed just needs to think a while you know?" Kagome replies, sitting down on the couch resting and wondering.

_**Outside**_

Ed stood outside, looking up at the gray sky. His hands were put casually in his pockets while he gold eyes stared up. "I wonder when… when will we destroy Koi…" Ed murmured quietly under his breath. His eyes then shot at the dirty ground, tapping his foot intently. Ed started walking around the pathway, thinking heavily of a plan secretly. "Hm… I can't seem to think…" He whispers.

A dark shadow appeared behind a building, close to where Ed is. The figure peaked its head out of the shadows, showing Kohaku… Sango's little brother. Kohaku's brown hypnotized eyes looked at Ed with an emotion of anger. "There's Fullmetal…" He snickered quietly. Kohaku then looked at the mirror he has in his hands. Within the glass of the mirror, there shown Kikyo and InuYasha's faces. "Your not the only ones that are going to be in the mirror." Kohaku then disappeared.

Ed was still walking around the dirty ground, thinking. The door opened from the hotel and Alphonse came out. Ed turned to his brother, who was smiling weakly. "Al…?" He said. Al approached him. "Brother, are you okay? You seem to be thinking or planning heavily on something." Al spoke timidly to his brother. Ed nodded, "Yeah, its just that, three worlds are collapsing right? Koi is a more clever guy than that bastard Naraku… but there's something in Koi that I don't understand, but what?" Ed said, thinking. Al sighs heavily and looked up at the gray sky.

"You know brother, we've been to journeys just like this… sacrificing our own life to each other to save the one we love…" Al said, looking up. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ed asked, also looking up now. "Its just that… our whole journey seemed like it was Equivalent Exchange in alchemy. We traveled all the way to learn lessons than to search for the Philosopher's Stone and help destroy Naraku… its like our whole life is the Lessons of Alchemy. Alchemy was within us." Al explained to his brother, turning to him. Ed then turned to Al and smiled, "Your right, now that I look at it… our life was basically Equivalent Exchange."

"To gain something you must give up something with Equivalent Value. That is called Equivalent Exchange." Al and Ed both recited. "That is always the rule that we must follow, right Ed?" Al said smiling. "Right!" Ed agreed laughing. The two brothers started to laugh but then, something interrupted that laugh of theirs.

Kohaku jumped right in front of them, smirking. Ed and Al jolted up with shocked expressions. "Its finally good to see you Elric brothers in person." Kohaku snickered evilly and disappeared again with a blink of an eye. "What the?" Ed and Al started looking around everywhere but they were surprised with a hard kick behind them. "Ouch!" Both Ed and Al collapsed on the ground. "You guys are so slow… I thought you guys were fast." Kohaku said sarcastically, disappearing again.

Ed stood up with a very pissed off face, "Who the hell are you retard? What the hell do you want from us?" He then transformed his metal arm to a blade. Al stood up, ready to do alchemy. The brothers looked around cautiously, trying to find the boy. Then Kohaku appeared and this time he was going to jump on them. Al looked up fast and saw Kohaku, "Brother he's right up there!" He pointed up there, clapping his hands already. Ed looked up and jumped on Al's head, "Sorry Al, I needed a boost up!" Al then glared at Ed; "Brother I'm not a suit of armor anymore! I'm a human being!" He shouted. Of course, Ed didn't listen at all.

Ed then slashed him, but missed… "Shit!" He shouted, landing down on the ground. Kohaku also landed on the ground. "Goodness pipsqueak so slow to comprehend?" He said, chuckling evilly. Ed's eyes twitched, "Who did you call miniature size…!" Ed was in raged now and Al just stared at him blankly, sweat dropping. "Here he goes again…" He sighs heavily, stepping back.

Ed then transformed his metal-arm to a gun. "You take that back you little brat!" Ed shouted, grinding his teeth with fury. Ed then started shooting Kohaku, while Kohaku tried to get away. Kohaku laughed while getting away from Ed, "Temper problem!" He then disappeared. Al and Ed looked around again. "Where did he go!" Al said, looking around warily. Suddenly, Kohaku stabbed Al on the shoulder. Al's eyes widens with fear, collapsing on the ground with a bleeding shoulder. "Ngh…" Al said in pain. Ed's golden eyes widened, "Alphonse!" He shouts, running to him.

"Heh," Kohaku said smirking, he then held his hands together. Then it started to glow and the mirror appeared. Al and Ed's eyes broaden as they saw the mirror. "W-What is that…?" Al spoke, sitting up in pain. Kohaku looked at them evilly, "This you say?" He said referring to the mirror. The mirror then started to glow and a small dragon came out. Ed and Al started to scoot back away from the mirror, "This is the mirror of Captured Souls and that dragon you now see is a Soul Eater…" Kohaku explained, letting the little dragon do its thing.

The dragon's crimson blood eyes stared at the brothers. Al gasped, "Brother… we have to destroy this thing." Ed turns to Al and then to the dragon. "But how Al…"

_**With Sango and Miroku**_

Sango and Miroku hurriedly walked along the streets of Central, they already got a map to where the Central Hotel is. "Come on Miroku, we have to hurry!" Sango shouted, holding Miroku's hand and basically dragging him through the streets. "Yes Sango!" He agreed, also running. Behind them, Kirara was running as fast as she can to catch ahead. 'Everyone… please be alright…' Sango thought.

Then in Sango's mind, something to struck her, something strong. In her mind, a vivid image of Kohaku appeared… attacking Edward and Alphonse. Sango's brown eyes widens, "No… Kohaku…" Sango then knew a danger awaits and it was happening. She then turned to Miroku, "M-Miroku… I sense that Kohaku… is attacking Ed and Al…" she whispered with fright. "What!" Miroku said in shock, "If you say that then we must hurry!" Sango nodded and started to run through the streets again.

'Kohaku…' Sango thought miserably.

_**Back to Ed, Al, and Kohaku**_

The small dragon was slithering closer to Ed and Al. Al was now standing up, resisting the pain in his shoulder. Ed turns to Al, "Al I'll take care of this… your in pain…" He told his little brother. "No brother, I will do this too… I want to end this." Al told to Ed, refusing. Ed nods and understood what Al means. The brothers then turned to the dragon, they clapped their hands but as soon as they clapped their hands, they started to weaken.

"B-Brother… w-what's g-going on…?" Al said, his voice trembling. Ed mumbled, "I-I d-don't k-know A-Al…" Their visions started to blur as the fell on the ground, trembling. The demon started to slither closer and closer… sucking out their powers and weakening their souls. Kohaku smirked, "A little more Soul Eater… a little more…" Ed and Al's life force were slowly going into the demon's mouth. "A-Al…" Ed whispers. "E-Ed…" Al whispered back.

"Go on, weaken…" Kohaku laughed maniacally. Then it was interrupted with a hiraikotsu flying through the demon, destroying it. Kohaku's eyes widens, turning to who shot the hiraikotsu.

"_Sister…?"

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Was Kohaku a little OOC I mean a little too much Evil? Tell me if he was because he's basically controlled by Koi who is way eviller than Naraku. Please review! No flames. 


End file.
